Bakugan World Battle: New Power
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: ¡YA RECIBO OC! TUT MÁNDENME REVIEWS! Lamentablemente está suspendido por el momento T.T
1. Chapter 1

Bakugan New Power.

HOLA! Aló y seguro que… bueno! No sé qué pensaban.

Así que 3 cosas:

1: Lo lamento por toda la gente que se molestó por mi último fic. Ahora veo que la comedia no es tanto de lo mío.

2: Ya entendí qué es el script. (antes no sabía)

3: Espero que éste fic lo compense.

Espero que todo salga bien.

Shun: Hasta cuándo?

Yo: Sólo hagamos esto. Sí?

Shun: Ok ._.U

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos dueños.

Advertencia: Intento de renacimiento, muerte de personajes tanto supuesta como total, imitaciones, tortura, lenguaje moderado, violencia. Pondré a algunos de otras series, como es el caso de Vocaloid, pero no es muy crossover ya que la trama es de Bakugan.

* * *

><p>CH1: Qué sorpresa!<p>

En la Zona de Kyujikoxi, en la Dimensión de la perdición, unos espíritus malignos tenían un plan maléfico para… Ya saben.

-Invoco a los espíritus del mal…- empezó a decir Ty, uno de ellos con forma de Dragonoid.

-Júntenos en uno…- decía seguido Te, con forma de Aranaut.

-… para formare…- seguía Xe, con forma de Ingram.

-… A un monstruo y regresar a Naga.- Decía Xy, con forma de Hydranoid Triple. Y en eso se combinan.

-Ty, Te, Xe y Xy, combinación definitiva en…-decían al unísono combinándose en un monstruo semihumano con forma de TaitoShion (ya saben a quién me refiero para los fanáticos de Vocaloid) llamado Totule.

-Ya es hora!- Decía usando su poder devolviéndole la vida a Naga. –Naga, chicos, tenemos una misión- Decía cuando aparecieron otros 5 Bakugan.

-¿Destruír a los peleadores?- Preguntaba Naga.

-En especial al dueño de tu hermana… Joe Brown.- Dijo Totule

-Oh no! Debo ir con Joe a la tierra al igual que Naga y Totule. –Decía una conocida Bakugan yéndose con los otros a la Tierra.

Ya en la tierra en la casa de Joe. Cierto castaño se despedía de su mamá.

-Adiós mamá.- decía saliendo.

-Adiós Joe, cuídate!- decía su mamá.

-De acuerdo- Y en eso Joe se va a un parque de Tokyo. El joven Brown vestía unos pantalones negros, camiseta roja y camisa abierta blanca. Al llegar, se percata de un Bakugan que conoce. - ¿Wyvern?

- Joe! Konichiwa! – Decía Feliz Wyvern.

-Wyvern- gritó de alegría y agarra a Wyvern – me da gusto verte! – sonriendo- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Estás en peligro- Wyvern

Joe se quedó estupefacto que alcanzó a decir -¿Ah? – y en eso aparece Totule.

-Hola- respondía Totule muy normal. (N/a: Jajajajaja)

Joe se enfurece con el tipo - ¿Quién carajos eres? –

-Mi nombre es Totule, y este es mi amigo, Naga- Y en eso aparece Naga de pelotita.

-Hola Joe- Decía Naga sin rodeos.

- ¿CÓMO DEMONTRES? – Gritaba Joe muy asustado – Te creímos derrotado!

- Tú lo regresaste- Dijo Wyvern muy furiosa dirigiéndose a Totule.

- Sí –respondió el aludido- Ya nos toca patearles el trasero de una buena vez por todas. ¡CAMPO ABIERTO!

Y se abre el campo

JOE: 100% / TOTULE: 100% (N/a: Aquí nos vamos a arrancar. Vámonos riendo con esta batalla)

-Me encargaré, Bakugan Pelea, Bakugan Surge, Kyon Plitheon Darkus!- Totule. Y en eso, aparece un Plitheon darkus con alas demoniacas.

Kyon Plitheon Darkus: 350 Puntos.

-Es mi turno! Bakugan, Pelea! Mantris Haos!- Joe

Mantris: 300 Puntos.

(N/a: ¿Por qué nunca me pones a los más chilos?)

-Carta poder activada, Poder invertido!

(N/a: Si existe, sugoi, y si no existe, la inventé XD. Poder invertido invierte el poder de los puntos de poder de cada Bakugan si los atributos son opuestos. Por lo tanto, los bakugan de Joe aumentan su poder en 100 puntos y los de Totule descienden en 100 puntos. Su duración es un turno.)

Mantris: 300 + 100 = 400 / Kyon Plitheon Darkus: 350 – 100 = 250

Mantris ataca a Kyon Plitheon y lo destruye

-Tuve un mal inicio. –Dijo totule. Y en efecto

Joe: 100% / Totule: 60% (N/a: Bien por Joe! ^o^)

-De acuerdo! Ya basta de juegos! Bakugan, Pelea! Bakugan Surge! Hydranoid Double Darkus!- Totule

Hydranoid Double: 400 Puntos.

(N/a: Es lo mejor que puedes poner, Totule Baka? ¬¬U)

-Mantris, Sugre- Joe- Y repito poder invertido!

Otra vez.

Mantris: 300 + 100 = 400 / Hydranoid Double: 400 – 100 = 300

-¿Vas a seguir así?- Decía un Totule aburrido.

-No. Estoy seguro de que ganaré.

-Cuidado Joe, que Totule pronto usará a mi hermano, y no olvides que ya no tengo el núcleo de infinidad.- Decía Wyvern muy preocupada.

-Descuida Wyvern, pues para entonces ya le gané.

Y en efecto. Mantris hacía lo mismo con Hydranoid.

Joe: 100% / Totule: 20% (N/a: Esto puede terminar! Esto puede ser sentenciado! Ahora puede sacar boleto!)

-OK OK Y OK! Ya fue suficiente! Bakugan, PELEA! Bakugan, surge! Naga!.- Gritaba Totule muy enojado

Y aparece Naga.

Naga: 600 Puntos

- Mantris, surge!- Joe

Mantris: 300 Puntos

Totule tenía un truquito bajo la manga- Y para continuarle, Poder activado, anulación!-

-Ya es muy tarde! Poder invertido- y se iba a activar cuando de repente… ¡LA CARTA DE JOE SE CONGELÓ!- Se detuvo! ¿Qué pasó?

-Anulación desactiva toda carta de poder, defensa o vida en el campo hasta activarse una anulación tuya.

(N/a: ¿AH?)

-NOOO! MANTRIS!

-Sí Mantris!- Dijo naga y activó su rayo destructor y acabó con mantris.

Joe: 80% / Totule: 20% (N/a: Creo que algo le falló a Joe. No es la primera vez que pasa algo así ¬¬U)

- De acuerdo! Bakugan, Pelea! Terror Claw Haos- y aparece Terror claw haos

Terror Claw Haos: 500 Puntos

- Bah- Dijo totule y acto seguido bostezó- ¡Qué sueño! - Reaccionó después - Ah! Y por cierto! ¡CARTA DE LAS SOMBRAS, ACTIVADA! (N/a: ¿QUÉ? NO! ESACARTA ESTABA PROHIBIDA! Y eso que la inventé para el fic. XD) - Y la carta se activa - Ahora esto se convirtió en una MA-SA-CRE! Si pierdes la batalla Bakugan, te mueres!

-Ah? ¿En serio? ¿No me mientes?- joe

- no, y para que sea más doloroso, PROPULSIÓN- Totule

Y naga lanzó un súper-rayo-doble. Uno al terror claw y otro a Joe, dejándolo con heridas graves.

Joe: 18% / Totule 20% (N/a: Esto es ilegal! ¿Dónde está la autoridad? ¿Quién comanda la WWE? XD... Lo sé no es WWE. JAJAJAJAJA! Pero esto es super ilegal! Es la locura. Es el pandemonium! Es una verdadera sucursal del manicure.

- eres... un... un... destructor... ¡S-si muero... no volveré!- decía Joe malherido y casi deprimido.

- al contrario, irás con todo y cuerpo a la Dimensión de la Perdición y ahí morirás- Dijo Totule con una cara malinga.

-No!.. No lo permitiré... Wyvern, surge! - Y aparece Wyvern. (N/a: Por fin!)

- Es hora de vengarme por lo que me hiciste Naga, y no estoy tan muerta como tú creías!- Wyvern

- Cierto! ._.- Naga

- Poder activado- gritó Joe y en eso sintió un golpe en su corazón que le sacó sangre de la boca al gemir(N/a: AY! Qué horror! Pareciera One Missed Call!) y se agarra la camiseta donde estaba su corazón- ¿Qué me pasa?

-Joe! ¿Estás bien?- decía una preocupada Wyvern.

- DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO! Tiene anulación así que la mía se desactiva! -gritó Totule

Wyvern: 600 Puntos

- Necesito hacer algo- Gritó Naga muy preocupado.

- Tengo una idea - dijo un Totule muy despreocupado - (N/a: Ahora qué va a hacer?) - Poder activado! Sacrifico estratégico - (N/a: AY! Gimme Gimme!)- Resto 200 Pundos de defensa y aumento 200 Puntos de Poder lo que sigifica...

- Que estoy perdido a menos que... ¡Defensa!- Gritó Joe.

Wyvern muy preocupada alcanzó a gritar -Sí Joe!- y se perepara para defenderse pero...

-Naga, Acaba con ella! - Dijo Totule.

- Sí! Hasta Nunca hermanita- Dijo Naga y en eso lanzó un rayo que acabó con Wyvern y con Joe.

- Se acabó, Joe.- Totule

Joe: 0% / Totule 18% (N/a: Qué paso tan barbaján! Y ahora resulta que Joe es el que sacó boleto! ¡Qué mal! ¡Todo por culpa de John Laringitis! JOE! ¿DOUSHITE? T_T)

Joe cayó al suelo muy malherido y miraba cómo su Wyvern se iba a la dimensión de la predición.

-Lo siento... Wyvern... l-lo... siento... mu-mu...cho...- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Rió Totule y se cierra el campo- Se acabó! Debo regresar a mi casa. Te espero ahí Jajajaja- rió de nuevo y se desvaneció.

- N-necesito... a-ayu-da...- dijo Joe muy malherido y en eso escucha a dos voces. -Ah?

Esas voces eran Meiko, Alice, Chan y Fabia platicando.

- Me lo prometes?- Decía muy emocionada.

- Sí! Te lo habíia dicho y también a Fabia y a Joe que nos veríamos ahí.- Decía una Chan feliz.

- ¿te refieres en donde se desmayó ahí, y con sangre- Decía una Fabia nerviosa apuntando a Joe

- Sipi - Dijo Meiko.

- ¡JOE! -Gritaron las cuatro corriendo hacia el aludido muy asustadas.

- ah... Chan... A-alice-senpai... Fabia... Mei-ko... me a-a-legro de... verlas...- decía Joe a punto de morir.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¡Dímelo para que pague!- Dijo Chan muy enojada.

- Totule...-joe

- ¿Quién?- Alice

- De quién me hablas Joe-kun? - Dijo Fabia muy confundida.

- Totule... me derrotó ju-junto, c-con Naga...- Joe

- ¡Naga ha vuelto! -Gritó Alice muy nerviosa.

- ¿Quién es Naga?- Fabia

- Nuestro primer mayor dolor de cabeza- Alice.

- Sí... y... nece-s-s-sito... un... fa-vor... para mí...- dijo Joe brillando un poco en su cuerpo.

- Qué quieres? - Dijo Chan

- necesito que... que... Reúnan entre... todas... a todos los... peleadores... Bakugan... de nuevo por-fa vor...

- Ok! - Dijo Fabia

- y... dos... cosas...- Joe

- Qué?- Todas

- Alice... eres como... la hermana... que nunca... tu-tuve...- dijo Joe y en eso Alice empieza a sollozar- y Chan... -Chan se pone triste-... gracias p-por... ayu-dar-me en t-t-t-todo... y... s-siempre te... te he querido... mi Chan... - Decía Joe con la poca fuerza que tenía y derramando lágrimas.

- Joe... - dijo Chan sollozando- Nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo... pero... yo... YO!...

- Chan...- dijo Joe y se desvanece dejando partículas brillantes amarillas (N/a: Como en Yu Gi Oh GX cuando se fué Zane y Syrus lloró, en la tercera temporada)

- NOOO! -Gritaba una Chan histérica y llorando..

- JOE! NO! NO PUEDES MORIR!- Gritó Alice y se pone a llorar.

- No es justo! ¡NO TE PUEDES MORIR! - Gritó Chan para luego llorar desconsoladamente - ¡Dijiste que no me abandonarías!

Y en eso, Meiko también lloraba desconsoladamente y Fabia alcanzó a derramar lágrimas mientras sollozaba.

-"¿Por qué nació alguien tan cruel como Totule"? - Pensaba Fabia llorando.

Continuará

* * *

><p>Yo: Y qué les pareció?<p>

Shun: T_T Hiciste llorar a las cuatro. Y Fabia no tenía nada que ver! T_T

Yo: Lo sé! Pero eso servirá de intro! Dejen reviews, comentarios, consejos, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte no porque tengo autoestima delicada.

Chan: (llorando) Mi Joe...

Yo: No te preocupes que voy a aparecer en en próximo capítulo.

NOS VEMOS! NYAPPY!


	2. Alice pierde el control

BNPCH002

Yo: Hola! Noticias!

Fabia: ¿Buenas o malas?

Yo: ¡MI REDENCIÓN FUE UN ÉXITO!

Fabia: (emocionada) GENIAL!

Shun: ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!

Miku H.: WOOOOOOHOOOO!

Kyoya: Eres muy talentoso!

Anubias: Y tu recapacitación te llevó al éxito de nuevo!

Yo: Lo sé! Yo me decía que tenía que ser mi maldita redención.

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, y la mayor parte de los presonajes tampoco, pero sí los OC y la trama.

Mensajes: Arigatou gozaimasu a xXSuteichiFaia-KazamiMustangXx y zafiro gehabich por su apoyo.

AHORA VOY CON LA CONTIIII

* * *

><p>Ch2: Alice perdió el control<p>

En la dimensión de la predición, Joe se había despertado

Y luego, se asusta al ver a todos los Bakugan asesinados!

-ESTO ES HORRIBLE- Gritó de horror y siguió gitando mientras agarraba con fuerza su cabeza soltando muchas lágrimas- ¡Díganme que estoy muerto!

- De hecho… lo estarás…-dijo una voz muy desconocida…pero para Joe no.

- NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOO! ¡TÚ!- Gritó Joe de miedo al ver que era…

- Hola… Joe.- Dijo Xelxyoke, un monstruo semihumano con forma de Big Al.

- TÚ! –Gritó Joe- ¡NO TE ACERQUES!- Sale corriendo.

-Jajajaja!- Ser ríe Zelxyoke, acto seguido, golpea a Joe sin moveres, como si se trarata de Jackass 3D, dejando a Joe semiherido.

- Ayuda…-Dijo muy débil Joe, y se desmaya y pierde la conciencia.

3 semanas después, en el Interespacio Bakugan

-Kyoku Nemus, Crucifijo de luz!- Gritaba Len Kagamine, de Vocaloid

- Taylean Ventus, Shuriken de poder! – También Shun, el No. 2 del Bakugan en el mundo. (N/a: No sé en qué está pero lo pondré en el número 2)

Y los mencionados Bakugan usan los poderes aludidos y derrotan a un Plitheon Ventus y un Rubanoid Pyrus.

Shun: 40% () Len: 50 / Jesse: 0% () Teto: 0%

-Batalla finalizada- gritó Hatsune Miku- Ganadores, Len Kagamine y Shun Kazami.- Y en eso, el público gritaba eufórico.

-Esto es una tontería Jesse- Decía una Teto Kasane muy enojada.

- Por lo menos no tengo que estar en problemas graves. Tenemos otras cosas por hacer. –Dijo Jesse Glenn muy sonriente, como siempre.

- Como si les fuera a creer! –Dijo Len muy enojado.

- Cálmate Len, que tenemos que ir con los demás en la casa de Dan.- Dijo Shun muy característico de sí mismo. (N/a: Shun aparece como en Mechtanium Surge del episodio 1 al episodio 26) Y se van.

Ya en la casa de Alice, en la tierra, en Tokyo (N/a: En el fic, Alice vive con los Kagene en Bayview)

Alice lloraba mientras caminaba en círculos en su habitación diciendo-¿Cómo se lo voy a explicar al equipo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué cara habrán de poner? ¡Me van a culpar de esto! –Y acto seguido se dirige a Hydranoid muy furiosa gritando- ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!

-¿Qué?- Dijo un Hydranoid muy confundido

- No entiendo Alice- Decía Haibaku Kuso, el hermano de Dan quien visitaba a Alice. (N/a: Mi debut como OC! ^^)

- De qué hablas?- Hydranoid

- ¡No te hagas el tonto!- Gritó Alice y agarró a Hydranoid para arrojarlo pero se libera el aura darkus envolviéndola y Alice se quema y suelta a su bakugan- AY!

- Ahora sí, Alice-hime, qué pasa?- Dijo Haibaku muy preocupado.

- Mi control… lo estoy perdiendo! …-gritó Alice muy asustada- ¡ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO MALVADA OTRA VEZ!

- QUÉ?- Gritó Haibaku muy asustado.

- ¡No lo comprendo! ¿Qué carajos me está pasando?- Dijo Alice muy asustada.

- Creo que puedo deducirlo.- Dijo Haibaku muy asustado- Lo que pasa es que… El regreso de Naga le arrebató al control de Masquerade!

- ¿QUÉ? – Gritó una Alice muy asustada - ESTO ES UNA BROMA! ¡ÜNA MUY HORRIBLE! ¡SÓLO DÍGANMELO!

- Alice, ¿todavía tienes el control? - Dijo Haibaku muy preocupado.

- No! Noo! ¡YA NO! - Gritó una asustada Alice - ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! - Corre hacia el pasillo y el aura atacó a Alice y esta da señales de estar herida de gravedad, aunque no se vea herida alguna - ¡Déjame! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Déjame! ' Gritaba con una voz adolorida.

Y aparecieron Chan y Neru

- ¿Y ahora? preguntaba Neru Akita

- ¡ALICE! ¿ESTÁS BIEN? - Gritó Chan muy asustada al ver a Alice.

- NO! NO TE ACERQUES! ¡HUYE DE MÍ!- Gritó alice.

- ¿Verdad? - Dijo Chan tocando el hombro de Alice y se ve que no pasa nada. - ¿Estás bien Alice?

- No lo creo - Decía Haibaku saliendo hacia ellas.

- El aura se ha ido. - Dijo Alice levantándose - Chan y Neru, perdí mi control con Masquerade!

- ¿QUÉ? ¡No puede ser! ¡Imposible!- Gritaron Neru y Chan al unísono

- ¿Cómo pasó esto? - Dijo Chan

- No lo sé. Me ocurrió cuando me quemé al intentar arrojar a Hydranoid por la ventana.- Alice

- No te preocupes. No se lo diremos a Shun- Neru

- ¿Decirme qué? - Dijo Shun apareciendo con un Len sonrojado al ver a Neru.

- ¿Respondiste en automático?- Neru

- ¡QUÉ DIANTRES!- Se va y se lleva a Len

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DÉJAME ESTAR CON NERUUUUUUUU! - Len

- Creo que lo voy a decir- Alice - No sería bueno guardarlo en secreto

- No creo que sea buena idea. ¿Cómo lo tomaran al decirlo? - Dijo Chan muy triste

- Pero debo decirlo. Es lo que me queda. - Dijo Alice muy triste.

- Alice, somos tus amigos y no queremos que tengas desgracias en tu vida. Y por agregar, eres una Peleadora Bakugan de verdad. No te pueden vetar por segunda vez.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

- Ojalá pudiera responder- Decía una Alice llorando (N/a: Ese Flashback es del Episodio 40 de la primera temporada) - Si me transformo en Masquerade puedo ganar la batalla... Pero me prometí jamás volver a hacerlo! ¡Nunca más! - Gritó llorando mientras cerraba los ojos - ¡Nunca!

FIN DE FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>- Lo siento, pero en ese entonces, no quería jugar Bakugan después de hacerlos sufrir. - Dijo una Alice muy triste.<p>

Aparece una Yuki Kaai llorando

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Neru

- Joe... murió...- Yuki

- Ay no! - Dijo Chan al borde del llanto y empezó a llorar - Se me olvidaba! - y cae a los brazos de Neru

- Lo siento, debemos irnos - Dijo Neru y se lleva a Chan

- Se los digo - Alice

- OK! Iré contigo! - Dijo Haibaku

Luego, en el Castillo de Totule, en la dimensión de la perdición

Una niña golpeaba a un castaño - DIME, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS OTROS? - Gritó la joven cuya apariencia era igual a la de Gakuko Camui

- Cerda! - Le escupe en un ojo de la niña - Perra! - le escupe en el otro.

- No puede ser - se limpiaba los ojos por los escupitajos - He tratado de ser paciente contigo, pero MI paciencia llegó a su límite! - acerca sus manos a los ojos de Joe - ¡DÍME O TE ARRANCARÉ...!

- NO! No mis ojos! No por favor! - Dijo Joe llorando.

- Entonces dime ¿quién los ocultan? - La Joven

- De acuerdo. ¿Conoces a Pimpón? - Joe

- Yo me encargo de él- Dijo Totule a la Joven.

- PAPÁ! - Gritó la chica - ¡Me avergüenzas!

- Jódete! - Joe molesto

- Tú - La joven

- Vete al carajo! - Joe

- YA BASTA! - Totule - Ve a tu cuarto, Tale (N/a: La joven se llamaba Tale)

- Pero este es mi cuarto! - Gritó Tale

- ¡Entonces ve al mío! - Dijo Totule

- ¡DIJISTE QUE NUNCA FUERA A TU...!- Tale

- ¡VETEE! - Gritó Totule

- Uy! - Gimió Joe de sorpresa y Tale se va a la habitación de Totule.

Continuará

* * *

><p>Yo: Genial, ¿no?<p>

Nyappy: YEA!

Yo: ¿Qué Haces aquí?

Nyappy: Divertiéndome!

Yo: Está Bien!

Dejen reviews, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, consejos, felicitaciones, comentarios lapidatorios, pero no amenazas de muerte, tengo autoestima delicada.

Shun: ¡MENSAJES!

XxSuteichiFaia-KazamiMustangxX: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo

Zafiro Gehabich: Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

NOS VEMOS PRONTO!

NYAPPY!


	3. La reunión primera parte

BNPCH3

Yo: ¡MARÍA!

Shun: ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Yo: De RoD o Jesus en japonés de Gackt.

Shun: ¿Gackt-sama?

Yo: Yep!

Anubias: ¿Eres fan de los Yellow Fried ChickenZ?

Yo: Yep! Pero estoy todavía en la cuerda floja! T_T

Shun: ¿Y eso?

Yo: Me dijeron que me podrían, de ser posible, demandar.

Shun: ¿Quién?

Yo: No sé.

Disclaimer: Bakugan No me pertenece ni los personajes de esta serie ni los que puse ni los OC excepto mis OC y la trama del fic!

Esto es para mis amigos!

COMENZAMOS!

* * *

><p>Esperemos que sean 35<p>

Ya en la casa de Runo…

-¿Quién abre? Dijo Runo

- ¿Quién es? - Dijo Dan abriendo la puerta - Hola!

- ¿Dan? - Dijo Runo muy alegre-Hola!

- ¿Tienes detalles? - Preguntó Dan

- Pues... - dijo Runo - ¿Qué te diré? Nadafué lo mismo si ti

- Sí, lo sé. Pero el me oyo del asunto es que aquí estoy y ya regresé!- Dijo Dan

- Excelente!-Gritó Runo corriendo a abrazarlo pero se detiene- ¿Ah?

Ya deberían recordar la escenita de Dan y Runo en Bakugan New Vestroia Ep 26, sólo que esta vez...

- HOLA! - Gritó Baron en medio de Dan y Runo asustando a ambos.

- AAAAAAAAAAA! - Gritaron Dan y Runo.

-¿Cómo estás maestro Dan? - Dijo Baron muy alegre - Espero que calientes bancas Maestra Runo. JÁ!

- Hola! ¿Cómo están? - Dijo Rui apareciendo con Rei y Kaito (N/a: Llegaron los Kagene y Kaito)

- ¿Ustedes, chicos? - Runo

- Sí!- Dijo Rei Kagene.

- Baron, Rei, Rui, Kaito, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Dan

- Pues ayudando en lo que llegabas a la casa - Rui

- Pues hiciste lo de las invitaciones y la correspondencia. - Dan

- Sí y alimenté a los peces! - Kaito

- Pero Dan no tiene peces- Dijo Ray Kon de Beyblade apareciendo con Issac de Golden Sun, Kyoya de Beyblade Metal Fusion, Marucho y los Gazette.

- Ahora tiene!- Rui y Maruchito

- Sí! - Dijo Mira apareciendo con una pecera - A uno le puse Dan y a otro Runo. ¡A veces Dan es bien canijo! - Decía mientras Dan y Runo se separaban avergonzados - Bocho por ocho, chechentaicuatreh!

- Hola sempais! - Dijeron Ace, Gakupo, Jake, Gumi y Sasuke de Naruto.

- Hola chicos! - Dijeron Julie, Miki, Yuki, Madoka de Beyblade Metal Fusion, Saria de Zelda, Miku Hatsune y los gemelitos Kagamine.

- Dijeron que estaríamos en la parte de restaurante- Decía Shun apareciendo con Fabia y Miyavi junto a Haibaku.

- Shun, Haibaku!- Dan

Dan, Hola! - Dijeron Shun y Haibaku y se saludaron con las manos. - ¿Cómo te fué?

- Bien, y a ustedes- Dan

- Pues que miku terminará de presentadora- Haibaku

- ¿Y eso es bueno? - Dan

- ¡YO QUÉ SÉ! - Dijo Shun y se rió

- Me apuntaron en el Registro Civil de Pakistán - Miyavi

- ¡ESTÚPIDO! - Gritó Shun y Dan se ríe - ¿Qué no ves que el muchacho iba rebosando de alegría?

- Hola!- Dijo Alice apareciendo - ¿Cómo estás?

- ALICE! - Dijo Mikuo apareciendo con los gundalianos y Rex Owen Ancient de Dino Rey (Uso los apellidos biológico y adoptivo del rubio). - ¿Cómo estás?

- Mal - Dijo Alice muy triste - Muy mal - Dijo derramando lágrimas

- Alice! - Dijo Runo

- Runo! - Dijo Alice y se abrazan ambas.

- Ternurita!- Dijo Mira y aparecía una Teto muy boba, unas Meiko y Haku ebrias y una Luka seria. - Ternuritita!

- Hola chicos- Dijo Luka

- Hola Luka! - Dijo Marucho y abraza a Luka - Hola Rex

- Hola!- Dijo Rex

- Rex-kun!- Dijo Mira notando a Rex y lo abraza poniéndo celoso a Ace.

- ¡REX OWEN! - Gritó un Ace celoso

- ¿Estás celoso? - Dijo un Shun muy divertido.

- ¿Qué Yo? - Ace

- Yep! Celoso! CE-LO-SO! CE... LO... SO! Te gusta Mira! - Dijo Haibaku

- NO ES CIERTO!- Dijo Ace

- Yo no escuché eso- Dijo Len muy divertido

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - Rió Julie y en eso suena su celular - Ah! Es Akaito! - Contesta - Konichiwa! Si. Reunión. Lo sé. Para ti amorcito!- Le da el celular a Dan

- Gracias Julie - Dijo Dan aceptando el celular - Hola Akaito!... No me quejo. ¿Qué tal Miyagi? ... Como sea. Te paso a Julie. - Y se lo pasa a Julie-

- ¿Quién era? - Runo

- Akaito- Dan

- BAKAKAITO! - Kaito.

- ¡BAKAITO! - Meiko dijon mientras golpeaba a Kaito.

- ¿Aún te gusta Runo? - Mira

- ¿Qué? -Dan y Runo

- TE GUSTA! - Dijo Haibaku muy enojado

-No es cierto! Cállate sonzo!- Dijo Dan y se rió

- Pero yo una vez oí que te gustaba Runo de tu boca - Dijo Shun

- ... ¡CÁLLATE!- Gritó Dan muy asustado

- Pero...- Dijo Runo muy sonrojada.

- Y por eso... ¿Y por qué sé? - Dijo Shun.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Por qué me andabas espiando Shun? - Dijo Dan riéndose.

- ¿QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO, DIOS MÍO? - Dijo Shun con una mirada cómica y gotita estilo anime.

- ¿Por qué me andabas espiando Shun? - Dijo Dan riéndose

- ¿Cómo sé que a Dan le gus...?- Dijo Shun

- Mi amigo me espía- Dijo Dan interrumpiendo a Shun.

- YEA!- Dijo Shun y en eso Dan mira a Alice muy triste.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Dijo Dan con una voz muy dulce.

- Es que... - dijo Alice- ¡NAGA REGRESÓ!

- QUÉ? - Dijeron todos

- Pero hacía años que lo habíamos derrotado! - Dijo Dan furioso por lo que pasó.

- ¿Pero cómo pasó? - Dijo Shun muy enojado.

- Totule. - Alice

- ¿De quién hablas? - Dijo Reita (N/a: El miembro de Gazette con la venda en la nariz cubriéndole las mejillas)

- Baboso! Estamos de frente! - Gritó Miyavi.

- ¿CÓMO ME DIJISTE? - Gritó Reita

- Perfecto. También le quiero ** ***** **** mandar! dijo Shun y se rió Jajaja! Mandar!

- NO! - Dijo Dan - No, loco! ¡Como tu lo evitas! ¡Sácate y qué? (y ambos lo hacen)

- No sé! Pregúntale a los de Sudáfrica. - Dijo Ray

- Oye! ¡ESTO ES BAFANA!- Dijo Len y todos se rieron excepto Alice

- AY! MOMOLINO! - Dijo Shun y se rió

- Eso es bafano! - Dijo Dan

- Eso es Bafana, idiota! - Se rió el ninja - Oye, ¿me puedes mandar una bafana? Y sale así como un negro de dos metros y medio.

- Ay! - Dan

- AAAHIHIHIHIHI! - Dijeron dan y shun riéndose.

- Con la banana en la mano! - Dijo Shun riéndose

- Sería en una situación fuera de control! - Dijo Dan riéndose

- ¡Y MATARON A JOE! - Dijo Alice muy triste!

- ¿QUÉ?- Gritaron todos

Pausa!

- Como fotógrafo, una nueva persona... de iluminación... - dijo Gakupo - Si hay alguien de iluminación que trabaje aquí, avísenos.

Continuar!

- NO! - Dijo Dan al borde del llanto (N/a: Quedando como Versailles ante la muerte de Jasmine You) - NO puede ser cierto! ¡JOE NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO! - Gritó Dan y cae al suelo para llorar.

- Dan, tranquilo...- Dijo Runo pero Dan sigue llorando.

- No entiendo esto. - Dijo Miku Hatsune- ¿Por qué Dan lloraría la muerte de Joe-sempai? Ni si quiera sé quién es.

- Creo que sé por qué.- Dijo Shun.

- Ah?- Dijeron Runo y Miku

- En los últimos meses desde que Dan regresó, él, Joe, Jake y yo salíamos por toda la ciudad, recorríamos los lugares más visitados, peleabamos en el Interespacio y... Jake, Joe y Yo somos considerados por Dan como los hermanos que nunca tuvo, además de Marucho.

- Cierto- Dijo Marucho.

- Por eso estaba llorando lo de Joe- Runo

- Perdió a alguien de su misma sincronía - Julie- Qué horror!

- Esta vez vengaré su muerte- Dijo Dan enojado con lágrimas.

- DAN! Sabes que es muy interesante pero es muy arriesgado! - Dijo Shun

- Hasta para tí - Dijo el batero Kai

- Sí! Pero si se meten con mis amigos, se meten conmigo!- Dan

- ¿Tienes algúna idea? - Runo

- ¿Al menos algo nuevo? - Rin Kagamine

- Yo conozco un lugar - Gakupo - La torre obscura.

- ¿Qué dice? - Luka

- Creo que tiene una respuesta en caso de que Naga regrese- Marucho

- Detalles? - Runo

- ¿Pero sabes quién entró ahí y cómo es la torre? - Shun

- La torre obscura fué en su momento uno de los lugares más hinóspitos y menos conocidos de Vestroia - Gakupo - Hasta el momento, una persona pudo entrar... - todos con la cara puesta en el líder gazettín Ruki - y ese es Masquerade!

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritaron todos. - ¿BROMEAS?

- OYE! - Dijo Dan - ¡Eso significa que Alice puede hacerlo!

- Qué? - Dijo Alice

- Cierto!- Dijo Shun y él con Fabia y Mikuo se dirigieron a la rusa.

- Alice, necesito que uses esto - Dijo Mikuo mostrándole la máscara de Masquerade - Necesitamos de tu otro tú! ¡Por favor! ¡Lo necesitamos! ¡Puede ayudarnos a saber cómo acabar con Totule y Naga! ¡Por favor!

- Yo.. yo... - dijo Alice muy triste - no puedo - suspiró.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes? - Dijo Fabia

- Simplemente no puedo- Dijo Alice muy triste.

- Explíacte - Shun

- ¡No puedo volver a ser Masquerade después de lo que les hice! - Dijo Alice sollozando - Si me transformo en Masquerade no me podré controlar y me volveré malo o mala o lo que sea contrario a lo que representa su equipo. Además, ya me había arrepentido! ¡Si no fuera por él, no hubiera tenido problemas como la falta de confianza de Runo, - al decir eso Runo se pone triste - hasta que llegó el tiempo en que nadie confiaba en mi, sino que todos me odiaban y Klaus se vengó por todos los que lastimé! ¡Yo no quiero ser malvada otra vez! - dijo Alice muy triste - ¡YO NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESE PASADO NUNCA! - Gritó y se fué corriendo y llorando.

- Hola! - Dijo Neru apareciendo. - ¿De qué me perdí?

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>Shun: ¡Pobre Dan!<p>

Dan: ¿Tengo cuántos amigos como hermanos?

Yo: A Shun, Joe, Jake, Baron, como no sé, menos de 12.

Fabia: Pobre Alice.

Todos: O_O

Fabia: ¿Qué?

Shun: Nunca te agradó Alice.

Fabia: ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! Sólo que otros no me lo aceptan!

Yo: Dejenme reviews, cosas por el estilo, pero no amenazas de muerte! ¡Y TAMPOCO QUIERO QUE ME DEMANDEN! T_T

Shun: ¿Por qué no?

Yo: Porque si me amenazan con demandarme pues eliminaré el fic T_T

Fabia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Miku H.: Porfis! Es tu redención.

Yo: Pues si cierto usuario no le amenazara a uno de mis autores favoritos, no estaría aún con la cuerda floja! ¡Yo no tengo nada en su contra! ¿Oíste dragon oscuro? ¡NO TENGO NADA EN TU CONTRA! Yo dudo que te demanden por derechos de autor. Entiendo tu falta de presupuesto. Y te deseo muchas felicidades por "Venganza del inframundo"! n_n

Mensaje para:

XxSuteichiFaia-KazamiMustangxX: Espero que te pongas bien. Alice estará muy mal y yo creo que Mikuo podría convencerla.

Zafiro Gehabich: Para que lo sepas, espero que me haya quedado bien.

Anima Fantic: Espero que todo salga bien para este capi.

Kona kana lee: Pues gomen por el resto del fic, pero no creo poder poner FabiaxKeith ya que estará Fabia con Keith. Pero te lo compensaré con un One-Shot FabiaxKeith en un buen rato.

ANUNCIO: A PARTIR DE AHORA, ESTOY ABIERTO A RECIBIR OC DE SU PARTE! nUn! Pueden ponerme todos sus OC. La vigencia es de aquí hasta que termine la historia. Máximo de OC: 12 / Mínimo: 7

Es todo!

NYAPPY!

¡NO QUIERO QUE ME DEMANDEN! T_T :c D: :,(


	4. La reunión segunda parte

BNPCH04

Yo: …Pues

Shun: NADA DE PUES!

Yo: Yá cállate!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece y los personajes de esta y otras tampoco, excepto mis OCs y la historia

COMENZAMOS!

* * *

><p>- ¡No puedo volver a ser Masquerade después de lo que les hice! - Dijo Alice sollozando - Si me transformo en Masquerade no me podré controlar y me volveré malo o mala o lo que sea contrario a lo que representa su equipo. Además, ya me había arrepentido! ¡Si no fuera por él, no hubiera tenido problemas como la falta de confianza de Runo, - al decir eso Runo se pone triste - hasta que llegó el tiempo en que nadie confiaba en mí, sino que todos me odiaban y Klaus se vengó por todos los que lastimé! ¡Yo no quiero ser malvada otra vez! - dijo Alice muy triste - ¡YO NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESE PASADO NUNCA! - Gritó y se fue corriendo y llorando.<p>

- ¡Hola! - Dijo Neru apareciendo. - ¿De qué me perdí?

- Lo que pasa es que como antes Masquerade nos hizo sufrir a todos y nos causó muchos problemas, Alice no quiere repetir los mismos errores sin contar las cosas buenas que hizo en sus últimos minutos como Masquerade – Dijo el vendado Reita

- Pues yo siempre supe que había algo bueno dentro de Alice al enterarnos de que ella era Masquerade por lo cual le rogué que se quedara con nosotros 5, pero ahora resulta que no quiere regresar a ese pasado horrendo ahora porque no quiere volver a ser mala. – Dijo Dan

- Creo que no sabe lo que importa esto para nosotros. – Shun

- Deberías hablar con ella – Dijo Dan

- ¿Eh? – Shun

- Tal vez la podamos convencer – Dan

- ¿Pero y qué tal si fallo? – Shun

- Sería traumante – Mikuo

- Lo harás bien. – Dijo Dan – Has dicho cosas que nos sirvieron de lección para ser mejores día a día.

- Aunque no sea seguido! – Dijo Haibaku.

- ESCUCHÉ ESO! – Dijo una chica alta, delgada, tez clara, ojos color azul zafiro, cabello rubio hasta la mitad de la espalda y un fleco de lado izquierdo con unos rayos pintados solo en las puntas que cambian de color por una extraña razón, usa un conjunto hecho con un short y una blusa strapless ambos son negros con retoques morados y botas negras más abajo de las rodillas como las de Fabia solo que negras y tiene un collar con la letra z en morado con pequeños diamantes negros, llamada Zafiro Gehabich.

- ¿ZAFIRO-CHAN? – Gritó Haibaku (N/a: WIIII! TU OC Zafiro!) - ¿CÓMO ESTÁS? – Volvió a gritar y la abrazó.

- Ho…hola Haibaku. – Dijo un poco nerviosa Zafiro. - ¿Por qué las cara largas?

- Alice no puede ayudarnos porque perdió el control con Masquerade y no puede volver a ser él. – Dijo Mikuo muy agüitado.

- ¿Es eso? – Dijo Zafiro – Pobre de Alice.

- Creo que deberían ir a apoyarla – Dan

-OK!- Dijo Shun y se va con zafiro.

- ¡HEY! Yo también voy! –Dijo Fabia y de ahí Mikuo.

Y los 5 se fueron con Alice quien estaba en la cama de Runo llorando.

-¿Alice? – Shun

-Chicos… ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Alice

- Se que estás triste pero todos te lo piden. No queremos que seas mala, sólo queremos que nos ayudes con tu otro tú. – Dijo Zafiro muy preocupada.

- En serio? – Dijo Alice un poco feliz y en eso…

-"¡NO LO HAGAS ALICE!"- Gritaba Masquerade en su pensamiento – "¡SI ME LIBERAS LOS DESTRUIRÉ A TODOS!"

- Lo siento. – Dijo Alice muy triste – Pero si me convierto en el me volveré malvada y no tendré control sobre él.

- Claro que sí- Dijo Shun.

-Tú Eres Alice Gehabich! – Dijo Fabia muy feliz.

- Tu siempre has tenido ese control – Mikuo

- Lo tuviste desde que apareció –Dijo Fabia

- Cuando nos enfrentamos a Chan, Klaus, Julio, Komba y Billy – Dijo Shun – y al final, éstos nos ayudaron.

- Cuando perdimos a Dan y Drago porque no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotarlo – Zafiro

- Cuando regresamos de la Dimensión de la Perdición – Dijo Shun

- Cuando lo derrotó Dan y descubrimos que eras tú Masquerade – Fabia

- Todavía siento celos de que fuera Dan y no yo ¬¬U - Shun

- Eso no importa. – Mikuo – Lo que importa es que nunca perdiste ese control y eso es muy genial! ^U^

- Hasta a mí me criticaron por trabajar presuntamente con él/tú.- Shun

-Y eso no se esperaba de ti- Zafiro.

-Lo sé, pero semanas después de que Joe muriera, perdí el control total- Alice

- ¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste? – Shun

- ¡PORQUE NO QUIERO SER UNA TRAIDORA OTRA VEZ! – Gritó llarando Alice - ¿ES QUE ACASO NO LO ENTIENDEN?

- Pero es que… -dijo Zafiro agarrando de los hombros a Alcie - ¡CALMATE!

- Pero chicos…! – Dijo Alice a punto de gritar de llanto

- ¡YA! – Gritó Fabia desesperada abofeteando a Alice.

- Otra, ¿quieres? – Dijo Alice y Fabia la abofeteó de nuevo – Ay gracias –dijo calmada y Fabia la iba a abofetear – NO NO NO! ¡Está bien! – Dijo deteniendo el tercer bofetón.

- Lamento haberte abofeteado pero necesitabas calmarte – Fabia

- Gracias O_oU – Alice

- Es que te lo estamos pidiendo no sólo por nosotros, también por la gente que amamos, por Keiyon, el primo de Shun, su hermana Ikina, su mamá Shiori, nuestros amigos, por Dan y Haibaku, por tu prima/hermana Zafiro y… - Dijo Mikuo sonrojándose- por… por ti… Alice…

-¿De qué hablas Mikuo? O_O – Dijo Alice

- Es que me gustas Alice- Dijo Mikuo y Alice se sonroja – Nono! Yo te anhelo…. NONO! Yo te quiero… NONONO!

- YA! – Gritó Shun - ¡Decídete de una vez!

- OK! TE AMO ALICE! ¡TE HE AMADO DESDE EL DÍA QUE TE VÍ POR PRIMERA VEZ! ¡NUNCA HE DEJADO DE AMARTE! ¡SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO Y SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ! - Gritó Mikuo muy sonrojado y en eso Alice se sonroja en extremo

- Mikuo... Yo... No... - dijo Alice muy nerviosa

- Lo sé, pero es cierto... - dijo Mikuo muy triste - yo te amo Alice Gehabich... - y en eso, le da un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Bueno... - dijo Fabia dejando de lado lo que dijo Mikuo - No queremos que te niegues por miedo, Alice... - y su tono de voz era más triste - Lo hacemos por ti.

Alice estaba muy triste. Se sentía muy triste por lo que sus amigos pensaban.

- Tengo que irme a casa- Dijo Shun - nos vemos - y se va

- Yo te acompaño - Dijo Fabia y Mikuo y Zafiro le siguieron.

Alice se quedó callada sin hacer nada durante segundos, hasta que...

- ¡Chicos! ESPEREN! - Gritó y se fué corriendo.

Ya afuera.

- ¿Dónde está Haku? - Dijo una preocupada Neru

- No lo sé.- Dijo Jesse (N/a: El autoproclamado "Mejor actor de Gundalia" XD) - Debió ir a beber cerveza de nuevo.

- Esa baka - Dijo Rin

- Jeje! - Dijo Len

- Estoy un poquito deprimido por Alice-chan - Dijo Haibaku muy triste.

- ¿Y quién no? - Dijo apareciendo Nyappy Mega Dragonoid Pyrus (N/a: Mi propio Dragonoid XD) - Pero ella debería...

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡ALICE NECESITA AYUDARNOS! - Gritó Haibaku muy triste.

- Onni-chan - dijo Dan - Creo que no debería estar aquí sabiendo que Shun podría ser contagiado con la depre de Alice.

- ¡No te quejes!- Dijo Zenet

- ¡Cállate! ¿Cómo que no se va aquejar? - Dijo Madoka indignada - ¡Alice es una buena chica! ¡Mejor de lo que tú nunca serás!

- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? - Dijo Zenet muy furiosa y entre las dos se miran amenazadoramente y se da un pequeño rayito entre las dos.

- Ya empezaron T_T - Dijo Maruchito

- No se peleen- Dijo Baron un poco asustado.

- Olvídalo, cuando dos chicas se pelean, nunca lo sueltan - Dijo Nemus.

- Indudablemente- Dijo Drago

- Cierto- Dijo Linehalt

- Siii. ._.U - Dijo Percival

- Clarito - Dijo Hawktor

- Souda nee- Dijo Miku Hatsune

Ya afuera de la casa, Shun, Fabia, Zafiro y Mikuo platicaban cuando entonces...

- ¡Chicos! - Gritó alice corriendo hacia ellos - Esperen.

Y en eso se detienen en un puente de la ciudad

- No me dejen - decía Alice muy triste y Mikuo se aleja - Espera Mikuo - se detiene el aludido empezando a derramar lágrimas, algo que evidentemente shun notó y en eso, Alice se acerca a Mikuo y le limpia las lágrimas- ya.. -dijo con voz tierna y lo abraza.

- Lamento haberte dicho que... - Dijo Mikuo soltandose

- Descuida. No es tu culpa. Yo no sabía de tus sentimientos- Dijo Alice

- Lo sé, pero... - Dijo Mikuo - Es que si no querías lo que tu sentías algo que... -dijo al borde del llanto.

- Te dije que dejaras de llorar - Dijo Alice un poco triste.

- Lo siento- Dijo Mikuo

- Es que sentimos que no querías... - Dijo Zafiro

- Decepcionarnos? - Dijo Alice

- No creo. Defraudarnos el la palabra - Dijo Fabia

- Perdonen. Debería dominarlo (N/a: A Masquerade) antes de que el lo hiciera pero...

- Alice - Dijo Mikuo derramando lágrimas

- Ay no! Te dije que no lloraras - Alice

- O sea... que... que tú ... no podrás... -dijo Mikuo sollozando y se va corriendo y llorando

- Mikuo! - Gritó Alice y se va persiguiéndolo dejando a Zafiro, Fabia y Shun mirando - ¡No te vayas Mikuo Hatsune! - y le agarra de la mano - ¡Esperate!

- Pero Alice! - gritaba Mikuo llorando de sufrimiento - ¿Cómo puedes decirnos que se acabó?

- Sí Alice - decía Shun igual de triste que Mikuo - ¡Todos confían en tí!

- NO! Ustedes entiendan que yo no puedo! - gritaba Alice muy triste - ¿No pueden entenderlo? ¡Yo ya no tengo el control y ustedes lo saben! ¡ENTIENDANME!

- ¡CÁLLATE ALICE! - Gritó ¿Fabia? - ¡No digas más eso!

- Pero es cierto! - gritaba más fuerte Alice - ¡YO YA NO PUEDO!

- BASTA! - Gritaba finalmente Zafiro y la golpeaba en el rostro haciéndola caer - a... - y se asusta por haberla golpeado - Alice... lo...lo... lo siento - decía asustada - lo siento mucho...

Alice se levantó muy destrozada - de acuerdo... soy inservible para todos ustedes... No me importa! - Gritaba y acto seguido le devolvió el golpe a Zafiro - ¡Si ya no querían que estuviera en su equipo, tenían que decirmelo! - Y se va llorando.

- Alice! No era esa mi intención! - Gritó Mikuo pero ya era tarde. Alice se fué de la escena y Mikuo se cae de rodillas y empieza a llorar creyendo que no podrá.

Ante tal escena, Zafiro empieza a sollozar, Shun empieza a llorar mientras Fabia lo recuesta en su hombro y Luki Megurine llega a la escena.

- Hiciste lo que pudiste - Dijo el menor de Luka

- ¿TÚ CREES? - Gritó Mikuo llorando - Nos dijo que era inservible para todos! ¡QUE NO SERVÍA PARA NADIE!

- Pero Mikuo - Dijo Fabia - ¿Cómo puede pensar eso?

- Pero es que yo la amo! - Gritó Mikuo - Todo esto es mi culpp! -lloró bajando su cabeza

- Lo siento pero... tendremos que continuar sin Alice. Sé que es duro pero ella decide si se queda o se va y... - Dijo Luki cuando...

- ¡CÁLLATE TONTO! - Gritó Mikuo y se va llorando - ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA!

- ¿Mikuo? - Decía Luki

- Idiota - Le recriminó Fabia

En otra parte

- Sé que es un poco raro pero te gustará - Dijo Miku Hatsune saliendo de la casa de Runo

- OK! Pero no seas mala conmigo- Dijo Hawktor

- Eres el primer compañero parlante que tengo. Fabita fué buena conmigo (N/a: En mi fic, Hawktor es el compañero nuevo de Miku) - dijo feliz la Miku y de repente mira a Haku y Neru peleando - Con un carajo.

- Sólo has estado jugando durante las últimas 3 semanas! ¿Cómo crees que el mundo está en peligro? - Gritaba Haku Yowane muy enojada

- Vamos Haku - dijo Neru - No es que quiera estar sola!

- Ah claro! ¡Por tu culpa y tus mentiras murió Joe! ¿Y quién sigue? ¿eh? - dijo Haku

- No te estoy mintiendo y no sé quién sigue! - Neru

- Lo que pasa es que ya no quieres estar conmigo! ¡Nunca asistes a donde se suponía nos veríamos! ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a una chica como yo! - Dijo Haku

- ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo Dan apareciendo con Haibaku

- Se están peleando - Dijo Miku Hatsune

- ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es estar en una tarea tan apretujada? - Neru

- ¡Se acabó! - gritó Haku y le dió una bofetada muy fuerte - ¡Ya no somos amigas! - se va molesta y Neru empieza a llorar.

-¿Por qué? - Dijo Neru llorando

Ahí Miku se va con Neru y la abraza

- Lo vi y escuché todo y lamento lo que pasó - Miku

- Si claro! - dijo Neru soltándose de su agarre - No puedo creer que Haku me botara

- ¿De qué hablas? - Dijo Haibaku y en eso aparecía Zafiro

- Y ahora que Joe murió y Alice perdió el control con Masquerade, Haku ya no es mi amiga... - dijo Neru llorando - ella ya no me quiere.

- Lo siento... lo siento tanto - Dijo Haibaku

- Creo que Haku no quiere estar contigo por una "mentira" - dijo Zafiro

- ¿Entre comillas? - Dijo Dan

- Obvio que sí - Dijo Zafiro

- Es que ella no cree que el mundo SI está en peligro - Miku - Si ella entendiera lo que...

- ¡NO ENTIENDE! - Interrumpió Neru golpeando a Miku - He intentado decirselo pero por su maldito vicio con el sake siempre me tacha de mentirosa!

- Lo sé, pero ella es la culpable por no entender! ¡No es razón para golpearme! - Dijo Miku enojada

- Tiene razón -dijo Zafiro

- Lo siento... supongo que ya no quieres ser mi amiga... - dijo Neru muy triste - ¿Verdad? - y en eso empieza a llorar muy fuerte

- No es eso! ¡Yo sufrí lo mismo qon Kaito, pero... se dió cuenta de que dije la verdad cuando lo salvé de ser derrotado por Totule con Hawktor - Dijo Miku

- Entonces, hay esperanza para tí. - dijo Neru muy triste - Para mí... ya es tarde! - y se va llorando

- Neru! - Gritó Miku

- Déjala. Sé que hará lo correcto - Dijo Dan

- Cómo es eso de que salvó a Kaito de Totule? - Dijo Haibaku confundido

- Te lo diré mañana - Dijo Miku y se va.

Ya en otra parte, Shun ya terminó de llorar

- ¿Ya terminaste? - Dijo Fabia

- Si- Dijo Shun y empieza a abrazar a Fabia y esta se sonroja

- "Shun..."- pensó sonrojada- "Eres muy lindo" - y le correspondió el abrazo

-¿No hacen buena pareja? - Dijo Aranaut

- Ya lo creo - Dijo Ninja Camui Skyress Ventus (N/a: Camui de Gackt Camui o Gakupo Camui, Loq ue quieran)

- Cierto. Lamento no creerles - Dijo Miyavi sosteniendo a los dos Bakugan

Continuará

* * *

><p>Neru: HAKU ME ODIA! T_T<p>

Alice: Y yo?

Mikuo: ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR QUE SE ACABÓ?

Yo: Pero yo no pude hacer mucho.

Dan: Lo bueno es que hasta el Miyavi confirmó la buena pareja que hacen Shunny y Fabi

Shun: Cierto!

Fabia: Antes te gustaba el ShunxAlice

Yo: Sip, pero luego me gustaste. dejen Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, sus OC, pero no amenazas de muerte! ¡Tengo austoestima delicada!

Comentarios

SuteichiFaia-KazamiMustang: Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que disfrutes este capitulo y te encuentres perfectamente

Zafiro Gehabich: FELICIDADES! ¡Tu OC apareció! Pero tuvo una actuación que no puedo calificar, así que tú lo harás por mí.

Maky SemprE ContigO: ¿Qué te pareció el fic?

Un beso y abrazo para SuteichiFaia-KazamiMustang, Zafiro Gehabich y Maky SemprE ContigO.

NYAPPY! SAYONARA! NOS VEMOS! OWARI!


	5. Convenciendo a Kaito

BNCH005

Yo: wiiiii! Por fiiin!

Shun: ¡CRUDO!

Yo: ¿Qué?

Shun: ¡Y ahora resulta que el cliente está mal!

Yo: O_O ¿Acaso…?

Shun: ¡Qué inconsistente! ¡Cerdo crudo! ¡Cordero mal cocido! ¡Y le echas la culpa al cliente!

Alice: No, Shun.

Shun: Quédate aquí! Baron! Ven para acá! (y el aludido aparece) (sedirige a Alice) ¡Tú crees que el cliente está mal! ¡Sí! (hacia Baron) ¡Y tú no sabes cocinar!

Baron: Sí, chef.

Yo: Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece ni todos los personajes ni los OC, pero sí mis OC y la trama.

* * *

><p>Ya en otra parte, Shun ya terminó de llorar<p>

- ¿Ya terminaste? - Dijo Fabia

- Si- Dijo Shun y empieza a abrazar a Fabia y esta se sonroja

- "Shun..."- pensó sonrojada- "Eres muy lindo" - y le correspondió el abrazo

-¿No hacen buena pareja? - Dijo Aranaut

- Ya lo creo - Dijo Ninja Camui Skyress Ventus (N/a: Camui de Gackt Camui o Gakupo Camui, Lo que quieran mencionar mejor)

- Cierto. Lamento no creerles - Dijo Miyavi sosteniendo a los dos Bakugan

Ya en otra parte

-Me muero de curiosidad -Dijo Haibaku muy curioso.

- OK! Todo inició hace mucho - Dijo Miku... - No es cierto! XD

Flashback

Miku POV

Estábamos yo y Kaito trabajando en una gira cuando de repende...

- Hola Chicos! -aparecía Totule

Fin Miku POV

- ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? - Miku

- Esto está bueno!- kaito

- ¿Ah? - miku

- ¿Ah? - Totule

- ¿Ah? - Relena Kazami, ha hermanita de Shun (N/a: Uno de tus OC! Debes sentirte orgullosa o qué? XD)

- Este debe de ser el "MEJOR SHOW DE TODOS"! - Dijo triunfante Kaito - ¿Qué sigue?

-¿TODAVÍA NO CREES QUE ESTO ES SERIO? - Gritó una Miku Hatsune tsundere

- Hasta crees que esto es serio! - Kaito - Ya dejen de fingir!

- Listen Kaito - ritó Miku enojada - ¡I do the f***** questions, you give me the fu***** answers!

- Al carajo con toda tu m***** de mentiras! - Dijo Kaito

- Ya tranquilitos! - Dijo Relena con una gotita estilo anime. - Mejor comenzemos! ¡Carta portal, abierta! - y se empieza la batalla

Miku: 100% () Kaito: 100% () Relena: 100% / Totule: 100%

- Bakugan pelea! - Relena - Bakugan Surge! Vamos, Sorabird Ventus! - y aparece Sorabird Ventus.

- ¿SORABIRD? - Dijo Kaito sorprendido - Qué bonito!

- Bakugan, pelea! - Miku - Hawktor, surge! - y aparece Hawktor

- Bueno... Akwimos, pelea! - y aparece Akwimos

- Lo bueno manda, amigo! - Akwimos

- Es mi turno, Darken Dharaknoid Darkus, surge - totule, pero... ¿QUÉ? ¿DARKEN DHARAKNOID DARKUS?

-Hola chicos...- Darken Dharaknoid

Sorabird: 350 Puntos

Hawktor: 400 Puntos

Akwimos: 300 Puntos

Darken Dharaknoid: 500 Puntos

- ¿Qué pasa Dharak? - Akwimos

- Eh, disculpen ._.U - Totule - ése Darken no es Dharak. Se llama Darken. Es otro Dharaknoid

- ¿QUÉ? - Dijeron los tres y sus Bakugan.

- Con un carajo, éste show es mejor de lo que creía! - Kaito - ¡Ya le dieron el debut a un nuevo bakugan!

Inerrumpiendo Flashback

- ESPERA! - Haibaku - ¿Relenín-nee estuvo ahí?

- Sip! - Miku - Es lo más obvio de todito-card!

- ¿Cómo que era un "Show de Televisión Satelital"? - Dan - ¿Acaso Kaito?

- Sip - Miku

Continuando Flashback

- Rayo dakoniano! - gritó Totule y en seguida, Darken usó su rayo para atacar a los tres bakugan pero dos lograron escapar y Akwimos no.

- Oye, eso duele - Gritó Akwimos cuando fué atacado, antes de caer como pelotita.

- Debes de estar bromeando! - Kaito - Si pierdo la batalla, saldré del programa! T_T

- Y sigues con lo mismo! - Miku enojada

Miku: 100% () Kaito: 80% () Relena: 100% / Totule: 100%

- Mejor continuamos! Bakugan, Pelea! - Gritó Kaito y de nuevo aparece Akwimos

- Ahora sí es hora de atacar al enemigo número 1 - Akwimos

- Poder activado, Reflejo de Kajumi - Miku y la carata empieza a activarse - la carta Reflejo Kajumi tiene la habilidad de revertir los poderes de puntos de dos Bakugan, Y eligo revertir a Darken con Sorabird

- Bien hecho - Dijeron Sorabird y Relena.

- Mal hecho! - Totule - Poder activado, anulación! - y se anula la carta- Ya saben lo que significa

- Pero tenemos otra en quién sabe dónde de mis cartas. - Miku

- Pues no importa! - Sorabird empieza a atacar a Darken pero se cansó y Darlen atacó a Sorabird y ésta se estrelló contra Relena dejándola malherida.

-¡RELE! - Gritaba Miku desesperada - NO!

Miku: 100% () Kaito: 80% () Relena: 50% / Totule: 100%

- ¡CARTA DE LAS SOMBRAS, ACTIVADA! (N/a: ¿QUÉ? NO! ESACARTA ESTABA PROHIBIDA! Y eso que la inventé para el fic. XD) - Y la carta se activa - Ahora esto se convirtió en una MA-SA-CRE! Si pierdes la batalla Bakugan, te mueres!

- ¿Y eso es suficiente? - Kaito

-¡KAITO! - Gritaban Miku, Hawktor y Akwimos - ¡ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO!

- ¿Cómo de que no? ¡Ya admítanlo! - Kaito

- Dios mío ¬¬U - Dijo Relena - ¿Are you freakin kidding me?

- Escucha! ¡Yo hago las malditas preguntas, y tú me das una jodida respuesta! - Gritó Kaito

- Oye! Tengo una idea! Carta portal...- dijo cuando de repente Kaito sintió un golpe en su pulmón - ¡AH!

- ¡KAITO! - Gritó Miku desesperada

- ¿Otra vez? - dijo Darken

- Agradece que esta vez es handicap - Totule y los poderes de Sorabird y Darken se voltean

Sorabird: de 350 Puntos a 500 Puntos

Darken Dharaknoid: de 500 Puntos a 350 Puntos

Y en eso, Sorabird emerge demasiado fuerte y al elevarse, se podía ver a una Relena acostada boca arriba con varias heridas y la ropa un poco rasgada y apenas despertándose de da cuenta del horrible ambiente.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Relena asustada - ¿Dónde estoy?

- Rele! - gritó Miku - ¿Estás bien?

- Miku! - dijo Rele - ¿Dónde estoy?

- Activaron una carta conocida como la "Carta de las sombras"- Miku - Si perdemos, moriremos!

- NO! NO PUEDO! -Gritó Relena, pero se detuvo al ver que su Sorabird atacaba a Darken - ¡SORABIRD! - Exclamó feliz

Y en eso Darken se hartó y usó su megarayo para acabar con Akwimos, pero...

-¡NOOOOOO! - Gritó Miku y Hawktor se unió a ella para salvar a Akwimos y Kaito y ambos recivbieron el impacto

-¡MIKU! - Gritó Kaito al ver a Miku siendo atacada - ¡NOOO!

- MIKU ONEE-CHAN! - Gritó Relena asustada

-¡NO! Hawktor! -Gritó aterrorizada Sorabird

Y Miku y Hawktor cayeron al suelo como muertos.

- MIKU! - Gritó Kaito llorando y corre hacia Miku - ¡Miku!

Miku: 00% () Kaito: 80% () Relena: 50% / Totule: 100%

-ME LAS PAGARÁS! - Gritó Kaito muy furioso y aprieta las teclas de su bakureloj y aparece un armamento bakugan

- Gold Gigarth, listo - Decía el Bakúmetro

- ¡AKWIMOS! - Gritó Kaito muy furioso

- ¿Sí, Kaito? - Akwimos

- No dejaremos que se salga con la suya! - Gritó muy enojado - ¡Armamento instalado!

Y se instala el armamento

Akwimos: 300 + 150 = 450 Puntos

- ¡Qué bonito! - Relena

- Acaba con ellos Akwimos - Kaito - Rayo acuático Gigarth - y Akwimos lanzó un rayo acuático que acabó con Darken. (N/a: Si quieren saber cómo fué, revisen la final de la batalla Marucho vs Ren en Bakugan Gundalian Invaders episodio 7)

- Diantres - Totule

Miku: 00% () Kaito: 80% () Relena: 50% / Totule: 00%

- Wiiiii! - Relena - Le ganamos!

- Esto no se quedará así! - Gritó el malvado y se fué y todo regresó a la normalidad. En eso, Miku se levanta un poco herida y Relena la ayuda a levantarse.

- Miku! - Dijo Relena Muy preocupada - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, eso creo - dijo Miku un poco débil - Gracias por todo.

- De nada - dijo Relena sonriendo - para eso estamos los amigos

- Miku - Dijo Kaito

- ¿Sep? - Dijo Miku

- Lo lamento Miku - Dijo Kaito muy apenado - Debí haberte creído.

- No importa. - Dijo Miku sonriendo - Sólo que necesitas saber qué ocurre para la próxima.

- OK! - Dijo Kaito sonrojado - sólo que asegúrate de tener la razón para entonces

- OK! Si así lo quieres - dijo miku sonrojada

- Parece que alguien tiene novia - Dijo Relena muy feliz.

- ¿Pues qué? - Dijo Miku sonrojada y Relena y los bakugan se rieron a carcajadas.

Fin de Flashback

- Ah.. Ya veo - dijo Haibaku

- Pues bien por Kaito - Dan

- ¿Están bien chicos? - Decía Fabia apareciendo con Miyavi y Shun

- Shunni! Miyavín! - Dijo Haibaku muy feliz.

- ¿Shunni? - Preguntó Shun confundido

- ¿Miyavín? - Preguntó al igual Miyavi

- Haibaku, estás loco! XD - Dijo Dan muy divertido.

- Jajajajajaja! - Rió Fabia.

- Pues no tanto. - Dijo Shun

- ¿En serio? -dijo un chico con la apariencia de Gackt en YFC Swimsuit fest o Mizugi Matsuri.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - Dijo Haibaku

- Es Gackt? - dijo Dan.

- Jajaja! El Gackt ahora es rubio! Soy Airzel en mi forma humana

¿QUÉ?

- No puede ser! - Gritó Shun - ¡Creí que estabas...

- ¿Muerto? - Dijo Airzel - No, no muerto ni de parranda. Sólo que escapé de Neathia cuando Barodius nos traicionó al descubrir que Gill había matado a Kazarina.

- ¿QUE GILL MATÓ A KAZARINA? - Gritó Miku

- Sí, y Lumagrowl no quedó feliz - dijo Fabia un poco triste.

- Creo que tienes razón - Dijo Ninja Camui Skyress

- Gracias Sky-chan - Dijo Fabia

- Después me fuí a Mauritania y conocí a un chico que quiero presentarles. Sal! - llamó Airzel y salió un chico castaño con una camiseta que desde el pecho hasta el cuello y hombros tenía color verde y blanco y desde el pecho para abajo tenía la bandera de Mauritania, ojos ámbaras, como los de Shun, tez morena, Pantalón blanco rayas verde khaki y zapatos morado púrpura separados. - Se llama Abdel Yahyu Taya.

- ABDEL! - Gritó Haibaku... ¡EMOCIONADO!

- ¡HAIBAKU! - Gritó Abdel ... ¡Igual de emocionado! y abrazó a su amigo. - ¡Qué gusto me da volver a verte!

- ¡A tí también! - dijo Haibaku soltando unas pocas lágrimas correspondiendo el abrazo.

- ¿Ellos son los peleadores? - Dijo Abdel soltándose del abrazo

- Sip! - dijo Haibaku - Ellos son Fabia Sheen, de Neathia, Shun Kazami, y mi hermano mayor, el mejos de todos, Dan Kuso.

- Hola Dan, Hola Shunny, mis respetos, Su Majestad - Dijo Abdel haciendo reverencia a cada uno y los aludidos se quedaron confundidos.

- Es que Dan es el mejor peleador del mundo, Shun es el más idolatrado de los Ventus y Fabia es la reina de Neathia - Dijo Haibaku a Airzel

- Pues... Eso es raro para el chico? - Dijo Airzel

- Raro entre los árabes - Dijo Haibaku

- Pues no te creas tanto - dijo Drago apareciendo

- ¡AAAAA! TÚ DEBES DE SER EL TITANIUM DRAGONOID PYRUS! - Gritó Abdel

- ¿Ah? Sí - dijo Drago

- Jajajajajajaja! - Rieron todos

Continuará

* * *

><p>Shun: ¿Shunny?<p>

Fabia: ¿Su Majestad?

Dan: Pues qué gran admiración.

Yo: Lo sé. Y no creo poder subir en éste fin de semana porque tengo que ir a una carne asada. Volveré a mi trabajo el lunes.

Dan: ¿Y los reviews?

Yo: Eso sí! Como sea. Dejenme reviews porque ya los necesito. Y por cierto. Vamos con las cuentas!

1: Zafiro Gehabich: de Zafiro Gehabich

2: Relena Kazami: De XxSuteichiFaia-KazamiMustangxX

Quedan 10 de 12

¡TÓDAVÍA HAY TIEMPO!

Comentarios:

SuteichiFaia-KazamiMustang: Gracias pr darme el permiso. Te lo agradezco 2 millones de veces! (Por el capi y por "¿Por qué a tí?)

Matanee! OWARI! ¡NYAPPY!


	6. La plática

Yo: HolA

Fabia: Y Qué pasó?

Yo: Me mandaron por unos días de descanso y no pude continuar con mis fics!

Shun: Qué decepción.

Yo: Mejor comenzamos!

* * *

><p>- ABDEL! - Gritó Haibaku... ¡EMOCIONADO!<p>

- ¡HAIBAKU! - Gritó Abdel ... ¡Igual de emocionado! y abrazó a su amigo. - ¡Qué gusto me da volver a verte!

- ¡A tí también! - dijo Haibaku soltando unas pocas lágrimas correspondiendo el abrazo.

- ¿Ellos son los peleadores? - Dijo Abdel soltándose del abrazo

- Sip! - dijo Haibaku - Ellos son Fabia Sheen, de Neathia, Shun Kazami, y mi hermano mayor, el mejos de todos, Dan Kuso.

- Hola Dan, Hola Shunny, mis respetos, Su Majestad - Dijo Abdel haciendo reverencia a cada uno y los aludidos se quedaron confundidos.

- Es que Dan es el mejor peleador del mundo, Shun es el más idolatrado de los Ventus y Fabia es la reina de Neathia - Dijo Haibaku a Airzel

- Pues... Eso es raro para el chico? - Dijo Airzel

- Raro entre los árabes - Dijo Haibaku

- Pues no te creas tanto - dijo Drago apareciendo

- ¡AAAAA! TÚ DEBES DE SER EL TITANIUM DRAGONOID PYRUS! - Gritó Abdel

- ¿Ah? Sí - dijo Drago

- Jajajajajajaja! - Rieron todos

- Sí, da Igual! - Dijo Haibaku un poco asustado.

- ¿Y ya diste la iniciativa con Zafi-chan? - Abdel

- ¿Con Zafiro? - dijo Haibaku un poco sacado de onda - No! Es sólo una amiga.

- Sí, se nota! - Dijo Abdel.

- ¿No se supone que estábamos en otra cosa? - Dijo Aoi apareciendo.

- Ah, sí. - Fabia - Tenemos que ayudar a Haku y Mikuo y también Alice debe recuperar el control de Masquerade.

- Antes de que sea irreversible - Dijo Dan preocupado.

Mientras en Neathia

- Elright, ven acá! - Decía Serena preocupada - ¡Tenemos malas noticias!

- ¿Qué ocurre Serena? - Decía Elright apareciendo - ¿Pasó algo malo?

- Se trata de un chico llamado Totule - Decía Serena al borde del llanto - Amenazan con destruir Neathia con los Bakugan que tiene.

- ¿QUÉ? - Dijo Elright exaltado del terror - ¡No puede ser! ¡Se supone que sus Bakugan no están con él o sí?

- Sí - lamentó Serena - y esta vez tiene a los Mechtogan de su lado.

- ¿MECHTOGAN? - Decía una niña UTAU llamada Defoko - NO PUEDE SER, YA MURIERON!

- Bueno, no todos - Dijo Hachune miku - Nyaaaaaaa!

- Sólo el de Dan - Dijo Defoko

- ¿Quienes son esos mechtogan? - Dijo Gachapoid

- Son Faser Titan Ventus, Pyrus Zenthon Titan, Accelerak Acuos- Dijo Defoko.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto? - Dijo Hachune

- ¿ Y van a atacar Neathia? - Dijo Gachapoid

- Lamentablemente sí. - Dijo Serena a punto de llorar pero sintióque algo cálido la abrazaba

- Tranquila Serena - decía Elright abrazándola por la espalda - No dejaré que destruyan Neathia y si eso pasara, estaré contigo.

- Gracias Elright - dijo Serena y correspondió el abrazo.

- Tengo Miedo - Dijo Gachapoid.

- No te preocupes, Dan y los demás se encargarán de todo - Dijo Defoko - Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Ya en la Tierra

-Estoy Aburrido - Dijo Marucho - ¿No tenemos nada que hacer?

- NOOOO! - Dijeron sus bakugan excepto Tristar

- Bueno, nadie es perfecto para decidir - Dijo Ruki muy aguitado.

- ¿Ya saben qué haremos con lo de Alice? - Dijo Zafiro muy preocupada

- No te preocupes, Dan y los demás sabrán qué hacer. - Dijo Haibaku tomando las manos de Zafiro y ésta se empieza a sonrojar.

- Vaya vaya - dijo Relena Kazami apareciendo - la "parejita del mes" apareció.

- Relena-nee, ¿qué haces aquí? - Dijo Shun un poco preocupado.

- Es que quería ver a mi novio para decirle que se olvidó de nuestro aniversario ¬¬U - Dijo Relena un poco molesta

- ¿Novio? - Dijo Shun un poco alterado - ¿No eres muy joven para tener novio?

- Claro que sí, y aún así se te adelantó! JAJAJAJAJAJA! - Dijo Kai muy divertido (N/a: De Gazette)

- No te burles! - Dijo Shun

- PERO ES QUE YO NO SABÍA - Gritó Marucho asustado.

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Shun muy alterado y asustando aún a Fabia, quien estaba a su lado - ¿MARUCHO ES TU NOVIO?

- Sip - dijo Relena.

- Siiiii - Dijo Marucho avergonzado.

- ¿CÓMO PUDISTE RELENA? - Gritó un Shun desesperado.

- No podía evitarlo, Relena es tan bonita - Dijo Marucho.

- Ahora que lo veo, ¿CÓMO QUE YO FUÍ A LA TORRE OBSCURA? - Gritó Ruki (de Gazette) cambiando el tema - A poco creen que yo fuí allí.

- De veras? - Dijo su grupo.

- Pues claro!- Dijo Ruki.

- Siiii - Dijo Helix Dragonoid Maxim Pyrus APARECIENDO FINALMENTE!

- ¿Qué te dije Helix-kun? - dijo Haibaku un poco molesto.

- ¿de qué? - dijo Helix

- Te dije que no aparecieras sin presentarte. Pero bueno. - Dijo Haibaku - Él es Helix Dragonoid Maxim Pyrus, mi bakugan, de la especie Dragonoid. - dijo dirigiéndose al público.

- Qué lindo Bakugan - dijo Fabia, casi tan lindo como Shun

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritaron todos

- Nada - dijo Fabia sonrojandose y se aleja de Shun - además, no debiste asustarme.

- Es que Relena no debpia tener novio hasta que tengar trabajo y una carrera! - Dijo Shun muy molesto y regresando al tema.

- Ya callate- gritó Kazebird Ventus.

- No! Tú Cállate - Dijo Helix

- ¡CÁLLENSE TÓDOS! - Gritó Ruki en su voz de Heavy Metal Hardcore y todos parecían chibis asustados y los Bakugan quedaron pálidos.

- No te esponjes! - Dijo Shun asustado

- Pues no me hagan esponjar! - Gritó Ruki molesto.

- ¿Ah? - Dijo Fabia un poco rara.

- Entiendo - Dijo Shun con una gotita.

- Gracias- Dijo Ruki

- Creo que te pasaste de largo - dijo Haubaku abrazando a Zafiro. - ¿Entiendes Shun?

- NO! Gracias por preguntar! - Dijo Shun.

- Tenemos malas noticias - Dijo Len Kagamine apareciendo

- ¿Qué? - Aoi

- Gundalia Fue invadida por Totule y está matando a la gente que está ahí. - Dijo Rin con Len.

- Eso significa - Reita

- Si, si no hacemos algo pronto, Ren morirá junto con Gundalia - Shun

- ¡NO!- Gritó un Marucho que lloraba - ¡Ren no puede morir!

- No te preocupes, los demás saben defenderse, Ren estará bien - Dijo Shun tratando de consolar a Marucho.

- Gracias - Dijo Marucho un poco triste.

Ya unos días después

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>Yo: Para los que no lo sepan, fué lo primero de HaibakuxZafiro, lo primero de MarochoxRelena y lo primero de SerenaxElright<p>

Shun: ¿Y YO QUÉ?

Yo: Tranquilo, no te daré tu "satisfacción". Dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, consejos, sus OC, etcétera, menos amenazas de muerte, excepto para los personajes del Fic.

Shun: ¿Y POR QUÉ NO A TÍ?

Fabia: Tiene autoestima delicaa.

Yo: Últimos comentarios

SuteichiFaia-KazamiMustang: Como podrás ver, éste fué lo primero de SerenaxElright. Totule va a invadir Neathia después de una aparatosa invasión a Gundalia.

Zafiro Gehabich: Me inspire de tu OC con el Mío por el anuncio de opción múltiple de DianaLauraHPFan para "Vengadores de Vestroia". XD

Kona kana lee: Espero que para Semana Santa pueda hacer un fic FabiaxKeith

NYAPPY!

Nos vemos pronto!


	7. Alice recuperada, al fin

Yo: Hola! Ya regresé y les tengo otras cositas más

Shun: ¿Como qué?

Yo: Una sorpresita!

Disclaimer: BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE NI LA MAYORIA DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA TRAMA DX

Nota: Como lo pediste Creppie Phantom

* * *

><p>- No te esponjes! - Dijo Shun asustado<p>

- Pues no me hagan esponjar! - Gritó Ruki molesto.

- ¿Ah? - Dijo Fabia un poco rara.

- Entiendo - Dijo Shun con una gotita.

- Gracias- Dijo Ruki

- Creo que te pasaste de largo - dijo Haubaku abrazando a Zafiro. - ¿Entiendes Shun?

- NO! Gracias por preguntar! - Dijo Shun.

- Tenemos malas noticias - Dijo Len Kagamine apareciendo

- ¿Qué? - Aoi

- Gundalia Fue invadida por Totule y está matando a la gente que está ahí. - Dijo Rin con Len.

- Eso significa - Reita

- Si, si no hacemos algo pronto, Ren morirá junto con Gundalia - Shun

- ¡NO!- Gritó un Marucho que lloraba - ¡Ren no puede morir!

- No te preocupes, los demás saben defenderse, Ren estará bien - Dijo Shun tratando de consolar a Marucho.

- Gracias - Dijo Marucho un poco triste.

Ya unos días después, en la casa de Shun, Relena estaba caminando con una chica llamada Destiny Misaki, (Ella tiene el cabello azul oscuro hasta las rodillas con copete cubrirndo sus cejas, piel blanca sus ojos son del mismo color que los de su hermana solo que mas claros, viste una blusa de corsé azul celeste, una falda blanca arriba de sus rodilla usa un cinturon plateado, unas botas blancas con detalles celestes, una diadema blanca con un moño gris claro, un collar plateado que dice su nombre y una cadena que hace juego con el collar) (N/A: Tu OC Creepie!) Y en eso ven a Shun llorando un poco triste.

- ¿Qué te pasa Shun? - preguntó Destiny

- ¿SABES LO QUE PASÓ EN LOS ÚLTIMOS DÍAS? - Gritó Shun llorando muy furioso

- Sipi, y lamento mucho con lo de Joe - Dijo Destiny - ¿PERO CÓMO QUE ALICE PERDIÓ EL CONTROL CON MASQUERADE? - gritó alterada

-¿Se lo digo? - Dijo Shun

- Si - Dijo Relena

Ya en la casa de Runo

- Y por eso Alice no nos puede ayudar- Dijo Shun

- ¡Ay, qué horror! - dijo Destiny un poco asustada - Quisiera ayudarla por lo menos.

- ¿De qué estás platicando con Shun? - Dijo Alice apareciendo

- Alice! - Dijo Shun ilusionado - ¿Qué haces aquí? :)

- Creo que podría estar buscando a alguien que la ayude con su control. - Relena

- Pero me dijeron que estaba en Neathia- Alice

Ya en Neathia

- Espero que todo salga bien - Dijo Fabia abrazando a Rafe

- Yo también - Dijo Rafe

- Fabia! - Aparecía Shun con Alice, Relena y Destiny.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - Fabia

- Alice te está buscando, ya que tú puedes ayudarla con su control- Destiny

- Yo? - Fabia

- Hai-desu, tú eres la única en esto. - Shun

- Onegai - Alice

- Te necesitamos - Destiny

- Sí?- Relena

- OK! ^U^ - Fabia

- ¿Le devolverás a Alice el control total? - Shun

- Yep! - Fabia - Lo haré como cuando nos traicionaste ^U^ (N/a: Ya desaté un misterio! XD)

- OK O.o - Shun

Ya en la casa de Dan

- Me siento un poco raro, no se si el nuevo dragonoid le agrade a Drago - Dijo Dan caminando en círculos

- Confía en mi, todo saldrá bien - Dijo Haibaku feliz.

- OK! - Dan - DRAGO! - Llamó

- ¿Y ahora qué? - Dijo Drago

- Te presento a Sakura la Dragonoid Alpha Haos - y la mostro como pelotita

- ¿No se ve bonita? ^W^ - Haibaku

- Encantada de conocerte Drago- dijo Sakura

- Lo mismo digo- dijo Drago un poco incómodo

- Te acosumbrarás - Dan

- Sakura es atributo Haos, la encontré en un parque y me encantó cómo se veía, pero lo más raro de todo es que ella aunenta sus poderes mediante "energía solar", sólo esperas 30 minutitos y BAM! Es imparable.

- Cuando conocí a Dan, estaba muy triste por lo que pasó y le dije "qué pasó?" y me dijo lo de Joe y me asusté. ¿Naga regresó? me dió miedo. Dan me explicó todo y como ahora conozco a todos sus sempais, me dió pena lo de Alice, ahpi perdí el miedo a Naga y decidí ayudarlos a derrotar a naga, Totule y los... ¿Mechtogan? ¿HABLAS EN SERIO?

- Y eso que Zenthon murió. - Dan

- No estaba tan muerto - Haibaku - Iba a pagar el pato

- ¿Pagar el pato? - Dijo Drago y en eso se escuchan 3 quacks - ¿Es una broma publicitaria de izquierda?

- No! ¿Tienes los útlimos datos? Dan

- Me enteré de que Fabia va a ayudar a Alice con el control de Masquerade - Haibaku y en eso explotan 20 bombas de pintura!

Y en eso, aparece una joven Castaña oscura/fuerte, las puntas de color güeras/doradas, ojos café chocolate/Roble, uso de lentes gruesos negros (como los de Joe Jonas y Justin Bieber), de 16 años (puede variar), tez entre blanca como la nieve y morena como la arena, mide 1.55; confundida entre Anubias; su , hermana de Haibaku, Blusa verde con detalles plateados, pantalón entubado color negro, botas blancas con detalles plateados hasta debajo de las rodillas sin tacón, gabardina que le llega poco arriba de las rodillas, su cabello lo lleva atado de lado derecho con su copete en su lado derecho/izquierdo/dividido en ambos lados llamada Shimizu Shizuka Penelope "Megan" Ishida Kuso.

- ¡QUÉ DIVERTIDO! - Se va Penelope muy contenta

- ¡MEGAN! - Dijeron Dan y Haibaku al estilo de Drake y Josh.

Y por qué meban? Porque molestar a Dan y a Haibaku con sus bromas es uno de sus hobbies (como las que hace Megan en 'Drake & Josh' ^U^), y en ocasiones a Shun también le hace lo mismo.

- Oh Dios!- Drago.

Ya en neathia

- ¿Estás segura de esto? - Decía Alice nerviosa

- No te preocupes, el Orbe sagrado nunca ha tenido fallas - Decía Fabia muy confiada.

- Espero que todo salga bien! - Decía Destiny y de repente, aparece Mikuo

- ¿qué ocurre? - dijo Mikuo Hatsune

- Apártate - decía Shun - Que Fabia va a tratar de recuperar el control de Masquerade a Alice con el Obre Sagrado de Neathia y si te acercas podrías quedar lastimado o como Drago.

- Ya veo - dijo Mikuo y se aleja y en eso, un destello de luz rodeaba a Alice completamente por unos 20 segundos excáctamente.

- ¿Ya está? - Destiny

- Ojalá hubiera más contraste ¬¬U- Shun

- Como sea, iré a ver - Alice intenta hablar con Masquerade

Ya se imaginarán qué lugar sería cuando Alice y Masquerade hablan, en la primera temporada.

- ¿Alice? - Decía Masquerade

- ¡Masquerade! - Gritó Alice de ¡Alegría! - ¿Cómo te fué en las útlimas semanas?

- Creo que mal - Masquerade - No pude hacer bien mi trabajo.

- Lamento, lamento, lamento...- Alice

2 minutos después

- lamento, lamento, lamento, lamento no poder haberte hablado - Dijo alice, al fin! - creí que me atacarías si me transformaba en tí, pero... - se aleja - no sé si podré confier en tí.

- Alice- Dijo Masquerade acercándose a la aludida - No digas eso - decía con voz dulce y la pobre empezaba a derramar lágrimas y se las limpia - No llores.

- Sabes? - dijo Alice un poco feliz y llorando con voz que parecía lo contrario - creo que sí puedo confiar en tí - y en eso, termina el contacto - Ya estoy lista.

- KYAAAAAAAAAA! - Gritó Fabia de euforia y abrazó a toda la gente que había - lo sabía!

- Fabia, me ahogas! - gritó Shun

- Lo siento - dijo Fabia y los soltó y se alejó de la escena muy avergonzada.

Luego, en Moscú, Rusia, en el laboratorio de Michael Gehabich

- Listado de peleadores que van a ir: Dan Kuso, o sea yo, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Mira, Baron, Ace, Keith, Gus, Fabia, Jake, Ren, Rafe, Paige, Miku Hatsune, Rin y Len Kagamine, Meiko, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Teto, Ruko, SF-A2 Miki, Yuki, Gachapoid, Lily, Sweet Ann, Kiyoteru, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Haku, Dell, Neru, Ted Kasane, Defoko, Haibaku, "Megan" Penélope, Abdel, Airzel, Linus, Zafiro, Relena, Destiny, Klaus, Mikuo Hatsune, Rei y Rui Kagene, Miyavi, Ruki, Reita el "vendado", Uruha, Kai, Aoi, Madoka, Ray Kon, es todo. -Dijo Dan leyendo la lista hasta que...

- DISCULPEN! - Decía una peliroja parecida a Yuki de Vocaloid - ¿Tenemos cupo? - Decía Kristy Damon de Digimon Data squad con los Vexos, los gundalianos, los equipos de Anubias, Sellon y los Yellow Fried ChickenZ

- Ah? - Dan

- Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Zenet, Mason, Jesse, Lena, Noah, Hydron, Robin, Chris, Soon, Gackt, U:zo, Jon, Chacha, You y Shinyia? - Shun

- ¡LOS MISMOS! - Gritaba Gackt feliz

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>Dejen reviews, OCs, consejos, sugerencias, comentarios, no amenazas de muerte, YA LLEGARON!<p>

NYAPPY!


	8. Al camino voy

Yo: Hola! Ya regresé y les tengo otras cositas más

Shun: ¿Como qué?

Yo: Una sorpresita!

Disclaimer: BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE NI LA MAYORIA DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA TRAMA DX

Nota: Como lo pediste Creppie Phantom

* * *

><p>Moscú, Rusia, en el laboratorio de Michael Gehabich<p>

- Listado de peleadores que van a ir: Dan Kuso, o sea yo, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Mira, Baron, Ace, Keith, Gus, Fabia, Jake, Ren, Rafe, Paige, Miku Hatsune, Rin y Len Kagamine, Meiko, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Teto, Ruko, SF-A2 Miki, Yuki, Gachapoid, Lily, Sweet Ann, Kiyoteru, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Haku, Dell, Neru, Ted Kasane, Defoko, Haibaku, "Megan" Penélope, Abdel, Airzel, Linus, Zafiro, Relena, Destiny, Klaus, Mikuo Hatsune, Rei y Rui Kagene, Miyavi, Ruki, Reita el "vendado", Uruha, Kai, Aoi, Madoka, Ray Kon, es todo. -Dijo Dan leyendo la lista hasta que...

- DISCULPEN! - Decía una peliroja parecida a Yuki de Vocaloid - ¿Tenemos cupo? - Decía Kristy Damon de Digimon Data squad con los Vexos, los gundalianos, los equipos de Anubias, Sellon y los Yellow Fried ChickenZ

- Ah? - Dan

- Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Zenet, Mason, Jesse, Lena, Noah, Hydron, Robin, Chris, Soon, Gackt, U:zo, Jon, Chacha, You y Shinyia? - Shun

- ¡LOS MISMOS! - Gritaba Gackt feliz - y TRAJE A MI NUEVA AMIGUITA! - Y en eso, aparece Julieta Makimoto, de pelo rojo, ojos grises, piel blanca, Lleva una falda blanca una playera azul turquesa botas azules y tiene su copete largo de lado derecho.

- JULIETA! - Gritó Julie y se abrazan - ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Muy Bien! - dijo Julieta y en eso se suelta y abraza a Haibaku - ¡TAMBIÉN TE EXRAÑÉ HAIBAKU-CHAN! - En eso, Zafiro se pone celosa.

- ¿QUÉ TE PASA, JULIETA? - Gritó Zafiro molesta

- ¡Tu cállate, presumida! - dijo Julieta muy fastidiosa.

- Ya es suficiente. - Dijo Haibaku

- OK! - Dijo Dan. - ¿Todos traen sus bakugan?

La mayoría dijo que sí.

Y ya en Nueva Vestroia.

- ¿Y por qué no ignoramos el mapa? - Dijo Shun

- Porque eso sería ir por el camino fácil - dijo Dan - y eso podría hacer que perdamos a nuestros Bakugan.

- Tiene razón - Dijo Runo

- Ya ves? - Dijo Dan - continuaremos. ¿La tengo?

- A... - dijo Runo y se sonroja - Nada...

- Lindos - Dijo Jon de YFCz

- Pues eres la primera chcia que no me cobra - Dijo Len

- ¡CÁLLATE LEN IDIOTA! - Dijo Miku molesta - ¿Y ahora qué? - dijo al ver que se detuvo el vehículo

- Y todo por culpa de Percival quien se estrelló - dijo Kristy riéndose

- Ace, tenemos que hablar contigo - dijeron todos furiosos y cantando.

luego

- ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ PERCIVAL?- Dijo Ace furioso - ¡CASI ME VETAN POR TU CULPA!

- Es que intenté huir de él - dijo Percival

- grrrr - mascuclló Ace entre dientes - entonces

- no te enfades Ace - dijo Lync muy triste.

- ¿CÓMO QUE NO? - Gritó Ace y Lync saca su lengua muy burlón - ¡ERES UN NIÑO ENFERMO!

Ya en la habitación del vehículo

- Pasa, Runo - dijo Dan y Runo pasó - Escucha, sé que has estado distante de mí desde que regresé pero... antes de que Baron apareciera, a interrumpirnos... - se sonroja el castaño - nos íbamos a abrazar...

- Spi - dijo Runo sonrojándose - Bueno... dime... ¿qué necesitas?

- Quero algo de ti, Runo - dijo Dan - Pero no me lo niegues, por favor. Me dolería mucho no tenerlo conmigo.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? - Dijo Runo.

- ¡TU AMOR!- Gritó Dan - Me gustas - Dijo calmado y se sonroja.

- A... - Se sonroja Runo - Mi amor...?

- Si. - Dijo Dan - Yo te amo - y en eso la besa por 5 segundos - me dolería mucho que no me amaras a mí. Siempre Salimos juntos, yo te he compartido de tu vida y tu de la mía, en la escuela te comparto de mi almuerzo para comer juntos. Siempre te salvé de morir cada vez que lo necesitabas o por lo menos perder a tus bakugan, como tu Tigrera. Siempre te he apoyado de todo y tú también. - Y dicho esto está al borde de las lágrimas y se le quiebra la voz - Desde que creamos Nueva Vestroia decidimos que estaríamos mucho tiempo juntos por siempre, como amigos. No me rechazes... Runo... Te amo... - la abraza - Por favor...

- Dan... -dijo Runo llorando y lo abraza - ven acá... Cómo no te voy a querer.

- Gracias -dijo Dan llorando de alegría.

- Muy lindo y adorable - Aparece mira y julieta - ¿Ya podemos irnos? - dijeron al unísono.

-Estamos vrados! - Dijo Dan con carita ¬¬U

- Ya no - dijo Ace y muestra a percival como pelotita.

Luego, a medio camino del cuarto de camino. Unos guerreros con apariencia de civiles perseguían a los chicos.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! - Gritaron Shizuka y Gachapoid - ¡CREO QUE SON NÓMADAS VESTAL!

- Yo me encargo - dijo Gus - Vulcan!

- Sí señor - dijo Vulcan y se transforma e iba a detenerlos pero...

- NO! No nos golpees! ¡No queremos atacarlos! - dijo La Juven.

- ¿en serio? - dijo Zafiro

- No me digan - Dijo Gus - Vulcan!

- ALTO! - Gritó Shun a lo lejos y se dirige a los nómadas - Tienen que escucharlos. - y en eso se dirige a la joven que habló - ¿Cómo es que te llamas?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - Se rió Zafiro - ¡TE PEGARN DURO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! "¿Cómo es que te llamas?" O sea, quién eres en verdad. JAJAJAJA!

- No se lo decía a Gus, sino a la chica - Dijo Shun con carita ¬¬U

- Me llamo Amae Layton - dijo la chica - Soy una nómada civil exiliada junto con mi grupo. Mi gente aquí ha estado pidiendo ayuda desde que aparecieron los guerreros obscuros Tye, te, ixe y xy con Zelxyke y un bakugan llamado Razenoid - y en eso Dan se asusta - Nos trataron mal y nos pusieron a dejar de vivir y empezar a sobrevivir. Al llegar eramos casi 7'200 personas, ahora - dijce llorando - somos menos de 30 personas. ¡Es hinumano lo que nos ocurre- gritó llorando mientras abrazaba a Shun causando unos pocos celos de Fabia - Nuestros familiares y mi gente sufrimos enfermedades más graves y casi incurables, mi pueblo desaparecerá y yo soy la única que queda sana! ¡Si supieran cómo sfurimos! ¡No lo entiendo! Si siempre me dijeron que si hasta todo sale mal...

- ... Lo mejor estará por venir - Finalizó Mira

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - dijo Amae

- Lo tengo recordado desde que puedo recordar... - dijo Mira - Soy quien más lo dice y quien más lo recuerda.

- Y yo tratando de hacer pinole a mi "nueva luz en la vida" - dijo Chris y Shun se molesta.

- JAJAJA! Nueva luz? - Dijo Dan riéndose - ¡EL NIÑO NINJA EMO ES LA NUEVA LUZ EN LA VIDA DEL EQUIPO SELLON!

- Dan!- dijo molesto - mejor cállate-

- No querrás que te pase lo mismo que a Len - Dijo Paige.

- O a mí - dijo Reita

- Como sea - dijo Dan - Hay que llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

- Gracias! - dijo Amae abrazando feliz a Dan y a Ace al mismo tiempo.

- OYE! - Dijo Mira muy celosa

- no te preocupes - dijo Julieta - Todos saben que a tí te gusta Ace.

- Cierto. - dijo Julie chistosa - A Mira le gusta Ace!

- aH? - Dijo Mira sonrojada y todos se rieron

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>Yo: Bueno...<p>

Shun: ¿NIÑO EMO NUEVA LUZ EN LA VIDA?

Mira: ¿YO CELOSA?

Zafiro: ¿YO PRESUMIDA?

Julieta: ¡TE AMO HAIBAKU!

Dejen reviews, OCs, consejos, sugerencias, comentarios, no amenazas de muerte, Pues ya qué!

Y vayan a votar en mi perfil HaibakusunMexiKuso para saber, por quién van a votar. Se los voy a recordar hasta que termine mi fic.

NYAPPY!


	9. La chica misteriosa

Yo: Hola! Ya regresé y les tengo otras cositas más

Shun: ¿Como qué?

Yo: Una sorpresita!

Disclaimer: BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE NI LA MAYORIA DE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA TRAMA DX

Nota: ¿TENEMOS OBRAS? ¡Les daré en capítulo basado en OMEGA de the GazettE!

* * *

><p>Listado de peleadores que van a ir: Dan Kuso, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Shun, Alice, Mira, Baron, Ace, Keith, Gus, Fabia, Jake, Ren, Rafe, Paige, Miku Hatsune, Rin y Len Kagamine, Meiko, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Teto, Ruko, SF-A2 Miki, Yuki, Gachapoid, Lily, Sweet Ann, Kiyoteru, Akaito, Kaiko, Meito, Haku, Dell, Neru, Ted Kasane, Defoko, Haibaku, "Megan" Penélope, Abdel, Airzel, Linus, Zafiro, Relena, Destiny, Klaus, Mikuo Hatsune, Rei y Rui Kagene, Miyavi, Ruki, Reita el "vendado", Uruha, Kai, Aoi, Madoka, Ray Kon, Mylene, Shadow, Lync, Volt, Zenet, Mason, Jesse, Lena, Noah, Hydron, Robin, Chris, Soon, Gackt, U:zo, Jon, Chacha, You y Shinyia.<p>

Con respecto a Julieta, aceptó ayudar a los nómadas vestal y de ahí queda su aparición.

Luego...

- Qué quieren que hagamos? - dijo Shun

- No lo sé - dijo Noah - Tal vez abrazar a las niñas.

- Apuesto que Drago cabe en el estómago de Reita - dijo Shadow divertido.

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Drago

- Sobre mi bajo! - gritó Reita.

- Jajajaja! - dijo una vocesita - ¿Quién tenemos aquí?

- AH? - Exclamaron todos y voltearon a ver a la chica que estaba encapuchada.

- ¿Quién eres? - gritó Haibaku

- Se los diré si me ganan. - dijo la chica encapuchada.

- De acuerdo - dijo Haibaku - pero será 2 contra uno!

- OK! Eligo a ese castaño claro de apariencia vestal negra.

- ¿Ruki? - dijo Shun

- Ok.. - dijo el vocal de GazettE

- Pero no tienes bakugan ¿o sí? - dijo Miku

- Claro que tengo - dijo Ruki - se los mostraré.

- Carta portal, abierta! - gritaron los tres

- primero voy yo! - dijo Ruki - Bakugan, Pelea! Bakugan Surge! Vamos Hiyan Pyrus! - en eso aparece un Bakugan con forma de Mechtogan Zenthon pero más pequeño, del tamaño de Preyas y más delgado.

- ¿QUÉ? - Dijo Dan - ¿HIYAN PYRUS?

- Sipi! - Ruki - ¿Asustado?

- no! - Shun

- Bakugan, Pelea! - Haibaku - Helix Dragonoid Maxim Pyrus! - y en eso aparece Helix Dragonoid Maxim Pyrus.

- Ahora voy yo! - dijo la chica - Bakugan, pelea! Vamos Hydranoid Kantou Darkus - en eso aparece un Hydranoid con ranuras en los cuellos de sus tres cabezas.

- ¿Hablas en serio? - Haibaku

HAIBAKU: 100% / RUKI: 100% / ¿?: 100%

Hiyan Pyrus: 300 Puntos

Helix Dragonoid Maxim Pyrus: 450 Puntos

Hydranoid Kantou Darkus: 400 Puntos

- Poder activado! - Ruki - Volcán destructor carmesí - en eso se abre un volcán en el campo. - La carta de Volcán destructor carmesí aumenta los poderes de los bakugan pyrus en 50 puntos por bakugan.

- Lo que significa que nuestros bakugan aumentan sus poderes en 100 puntos.

Hiyan Pyrus: 300 + 100 = 400

Helix Dragonoid Pyrus: 450 + 100 = 550

- Diantres! - dijo la chica - Poder activado! ¡CONTROL INVERTIDO! Invierto los poderes demi bakugan con el más fuerte!

- NO! - Haibaku

Hydranoid usa su poder de rayo triple y destruye a Hiyan y Helix.

Haibaku: 50% / Ruki: 25% / ¿?: 100%

- Esto apesta - dijo Haibaku.

- Ni que lo menciones. - dijo el vocalista de GazettE - Bakugan, Pelea! - aparece de nuevo Hiyan.

- Bakugan, Pelea - Haibaku. En eso, aparece Helix Dragonoid Maxim

- Bakuga, Pelea! - La chica y en eso aparece Hydranoid Kantou darkus.

- Haibaku, demuéstrale que puedes con esa niña - dijo Dan.

- Gracias! - dijo Haibaku muy feliz - no te defraudaré! Poder activado! ¡DEFENZA TOTAL! Defenza total aumenta la defensa de mis bakugan y de mi compañero y eso los protege de ataques del oponente.

- Pues so no es nada! - dijo la chica - ¡PODER ACTIVADO! ¡RAYO HYDRAGIGA! - En eso el poder de Hydranoid aumenta el doble.

Hydranoid Kantou Darkus: 400 Puntos * 2 = 800

-ACABALOOS! - Gritó la chica y en eso Hydranoid Kantou destruye la fortaleza y acabó con Hiyan.

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritaron todos excepto la chica y quien más gritó fue Ruki.

- La defensa fue tan fuerte que protegió a Helix Dragonoid Maxim. - Dijo Haibaku - Eso fue genial pero pobre Ruki.

Haibaku: 50% / Ruki: 00% / ¿?: 100%

- Armamento activado! - Haibaku y en eso una voz dice al momento de aparecer el armamento "Gingka JekTor y Akaishi Gear listo" - ¡Armamentos instalados! - Haibaku instala los armamentos y en eso Helix Dragonoid aumenta su poder.

Helix Dragonoid Maxim Pyrus: 450 Puntos + 50 + 150 = 650

- BakuNano, Instalado! - en eso instala el BakuNano - GazeKannon! - En eso el poder de su Bakugan aumenta al triple

Helix Dragonoid Maxim Pyrus: 650 Puntos + 200 = 850

- Y Mechtogan AkaiZen, vengache pa'cá! - dijo convocando al Mechtogan y en eso miraban como el poder de Helix aumentó al doble.

Helix Dragonoid Maxim Pyrus: 850 Puntos * 2 = 1700 Puntos

- Oh no! - dijo la chica

- ¡ACÁBALOS HELIX! - Gritó Haibaku y Helix lanzó un poder de rayo dragón devastador de fuego que acabó con el bakugan de la niña.

Haibaku: 50% / Ruki: 00% / ¿?: 00% (La batalla la ganan Haibaku y el caído Ruki)

- SII! - Gritó Dan y salió a abrazar a Haibaku - ¡ERES EL MEJOR!

- Gracias - dijo Dan - pero ni siquiera te llego a la cadera - dijo haciéndose el modesto, algo que Noah notó.

- No te hagas el modesto! - dijo Noah burlón.

- ¡CÁLLATE! - Gritó Haibaku para golpear a Noah.

- Bueno, creo que es horita para revelar mi carita - en eso se revela a una chica de cabello café y ojos castaños, que Haibaku reconoció.

- no...no...pue... - dijo Haibaku tartamudeando - ¡NICOLE!

Nicole Sakurai, cabello café, ojos café, camisa negra y camiseta roja, falda negra medio corta y zapatos rojos.

- Hola Haibaku - Dijo Nicole

- ¿ERAS TÚ? - Gritó Haibaku - ¿QUÉ NO ESTABAS?

- Sipi. - dijo Nicole - Pero nunca me quise separar del megagrupo!

- Mega grupo -dijo Gackt y se rió

- ¡Ay, Dios mío! - dijo Luka

- Tu noviecita está ahí! - dijo Zafiro - Dime, ¿otra vez de romeo?

- Jajajajajajaja! - se rieron todos

- ¡Me voy al carajo! - dijo Haibaku con la cara caída de vergüenza.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>Yo: Bueno...<p>

Shun: Jajajaja!

Dan: Nicole! Wooooo!

Yo: Tenía qué incluirla... es mi novia... aunque sea novio de Masquerade...

Shun: Si lo supiera...

Masquerade: ¿Saber qué?

Yo: NADA!

Dejen reviews, OCs, consejos, sugerencias, comentarios, no amenazas de muerte, Pues ya qué!

NYAPPY!


End file.
